Raising Harry
by gredandforgerock
Summary: A few minutes makes all the difference in the world. Sirius reached Peter later than he thought he would and what he found made him look for help before confronting the rat. That one simple decision has far reaching effects on the life of one Harry Potter. AU from Halloween 1981 on. Eventual canon pairings. Warning it jumps over several years. Corrected minister and reposted
1. Chapter 1

"You have to believe me Moony. I didn't do it." Sirius pleaded, "It was Peter. We switched at the last minute."

"Why?" Remus held him against the wall and a foot in the air. He left just enough space for Sirius to get a little air and talk, "Why would you switch? And more importantly why not tell me about it?"

"I thought it would be a way to flush out the spy." Sirius gasped, "Let everyone think it was me and even if I was captured I couldn't tell them anything. We didn't tell you because Peter kept insisting you were the spy. He said he wouldn't switch unless you weren't told of the change."

"So Peter outsmarted you?" Remus laughed cruelly, "That's rich. I can't believe you're trying to feed me this crap."

"He didn't do it on his own." Sirius yelled, "He's a Death Eater, he had help."

"Prove it." Remus dropped Sirius on the ground and handed him his wand, "Palm only give me a vow on your magic."

Sirius stumbled upon landing and grabbed the edge of the table to keep himself from falling. He held out his palm and Remus placed his wand in it, but kept his own wand pointed directly at Sirius.

"I Sirius Orion Black do swear on my magic that I was not the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter. I further swear that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. " he then grasped his wand fully and said, "Lumos." The tip of the wand glowed brightly, "Will you help me hunt him down and make him pay?"

"No we can't." Remus sat hard in the chair that was behind him and let his head fall back.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"We have something far more important to do." Remus dropped his head into his hands and whispered, "Albus took Harry to live with Petunia."

"Dursley?" Sirius asked incredulously, "Hagrid took him to Dumbledore so he could take him to Petunia? Is he insane? I thought he would just hold him until I could come and get him. He is supposed to go to me and then you and if we are both dead then to Frank and Alice."

"He couldn't go with you because they believe you turned dark and killed your best friend." Remus pointed out, "The new werewolf laws won't let me take him. Frank and Alice are in St. Mungo's because they were attacked this morning by Death Eaters."

"Are they going to be ok?" Sirius asked concerned for his friends.

"No." Remus choked out, "They were subjected to the torture curse until they lost their minds. They're alive but in the long term ward. Neville is as much an orphan as Harry is. Albus said there was a prophecy that said either Neville or Harry would have the power to stop You-Know-Who so he planned to kill them both."

Sirius sat stunned for nearly half an hour. Finally he said, "I have an idea."

"Lovely do I want to know what that idea is?" Remus groaned.

"Probably not." Sirius grinned, "But I'll tell you anyway. I think we need to get Neville and Harry and teach them everything we know so they can be prepared to defeat You-Know-Who when it's time. We'll have to either convince Franks mum to let us take him or take her with us. We'll have to hide where we go so no one will find us. And we'll have to block the trace for them."

"Ok, I see a few problems with this. One, what if Augusta doesn't want us to work with Neville? Two, how are we qualified to teach anyone? And three, who in their right mind would allow us to do it?"

"James and Lily wanted us to do it." Sirius pointed out, "Besides you always wanted to be a teacher."

"I don't know."

"At least think about it."

"I will but you need to leave now. Albus is coming in ten minutes to try to talk me into joining the hunt for you." Remus said, "I would like to tell him about your vow."

"Fine, Padfoot will be right outside. Just give me the sign if you need my help." He said just before he transformed and slipped out the back door.

"Albus I know Sirius wouldn't do it." Remus argued later with his old Headmaster, "James and Sirius were like brothers. Nothing would make Sirius turn them over."

"I'm sorry Remus but all the evidence points to him." Albus stated, "We all saw James ask him and he agreed to do it."

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Albus answered, "But it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. I think Peter is under a Fidelius charm." Remus said, "I got this note from Sirius this morning and it's stated like a Fidelius. I think maybe Peter did it. And if I'm right then Sirius is going to want to make him pay for handing them over."

"A prank on Voldemort." Albus sighed sinking back into his chair, "Let everyone think Sirius is the secret keeper. But have Peter be it and hide him using Sirius as his secret keeper, genius unless Peter is a spy for the Death Eaters."

"Exactly, I can see how James would love this plan." Remus stated.

"I'll have Alastor meet us there." Albus agreed finally.

The three met at a wizarding pub not far from Peter's address. They walked down the street to his hiding spot and as suspected Alastor couldn't see the house. After reading the note it came into view.

"He's not inside." Alastor said, "Maybe Black already got to him, no one to prove his guilt."

"Or his innocence." Remus stated then added in a whisper, "You two are getting muggle attention."

Albus and Alastor slipped into an alley and made themselves invisible and then stepped back out to join Remus. They waited for an hour before Peter finally showed up. He scuttled along the sidewalk glancing nervously over his shoulder every few steps. He was within cursing distance before he realized he had a visitor. He saw Remus watching him from inside his Fidelius area.

"Re… Remus, how are you?" He stuttered.

"Not well at all. How are you?" he continued with the pleasantries.

"Fine. Is… is Sirius with you?" he asked.

"No, we're looking for him. He's going to be arrested for murdering James and Lily." Remus said, "We need you to come and testify against him you were there when they made him the secret keeper."

At first Peter sighed in relief finding that Sirius wasn't around, but when Remus suggested that he testify he got nervous again, "Sorry, I can't. I've got real important things to do."

"What could be more important than finding the guy who murdered your friends?" Remus asked incredulously.

"You don't need me everyone knew he was the secret keeper. They announced it in that order meeting." Peter started slowly backing away, "I told you he'd go bad, he was trying to get back in good with his parents, he hated being poor."

"Peter what's really going on?" Remus pressed.

"Nothing really, I've got to go." Peter turned and ran. As he did he tapped his wand on his head and started to shrink. Several stunners flew over his head and a couple hit the ground where he had just been.

"He's a rat animagus, don't let him reach the sewer." Remus yelled as Peter started to shrink. But he was too slow and the rat got away.

"That would have been good to know ahead of time." Alastor grumbled.

"Sorry I forget others don't know." Remus sighed, "Will you at least question Sirius when you find him? Surely this is enough evidence to cause you to question your assumptions."

"I agree but Bagnold won't." Albus leaned against a nearby wall, "He's already got him convicted. He ordered Aurors to break his wand and send him to Azkaban as soon as he's captured."

"What about a trial?" Remus was shocked.

"I already agreed. We all knew Sirius was their secret keeper. None of us had any question about his guilt." Albus pointed out, "We must find him first."

"What will you do?" Remus asked.

"Alastor, go and get the strongest truth potion you can find." Albus said, "I want to be prepared in case we can find him."

"Are you willing to question him then?" Remus asked. Albus nodded his agreement so Remus suggested, "Get your potion and meet me at my house. I think I may know where he is. Give me twenty minutes."

"I hope you know what you're doing lad." Alastor mumbled.

Remus returned home and opened his door then paused. He whistled and then yelled, "Paddy come on."

A dog trotted out of the woods. Just before entering the wards of the house he stopped and sniffed the ground for a few seconds then bolted into the house.

"Stay in that form." Remus suggested once he had followed the dog inside, "Albus and Mad Eye are coming with some truth potion." He told the story of how Peter had acted and escaped and then their agreement to let Sirius tell his side of the story. After he finished he asked, "Do you want to stay and talk to them?"

The dog cocked his head and gave Remus a doggy grin. Then turned in a circle on the spot and plopped to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Later when they arrived Albus started, "Bagnold won't listen. He won't even think about Peter. But if Sirius wants to meet us we can at least hide him."

"Word of warning, he won't let you leave Harry with Petunia." Remus said, "We know the will states Sirius first and never under any circumstances should he be left with Petunia."

"You don't understand." Albus stated, "It's the safest place for him. I've created blood wards no one can get past."

"But she hates magic. Ever since Lily started at Hogwarts she's been horrible to her." Remus declared, "He might be safe from Death Eaters, but who's going to keep him safe from her jealous hatred."

"They won't treat him that way. They are family they will love and protect him." Albus said, "That's what families do."

"Aberforth is your family." Alastor pointed out.

"Point taken." Albus sighed in defeat after a few more arguments were thrown at him, "If he's innocent I'll hide him and Harry."

"Together?" Remus pushed.

"Together." Albus relented.

The dog lying beside Alastor stood up and to the surprise of the two men he kept standing up until Sirius Black was in its place. He had his wand in his palm with his hand open flat. Alastor took his wand and Albus tied him to a chair. Sirius opened his mouth waiting for the potion. He was given three drops of the potion and Alastor watched as the grey eyes lost focus. Then the questioning began.

"Name, rank and number." Alastor demanded.

"Sirius Black, Auror level four, 71316B."

"Speciality?"

"Dark arts defender, second degree."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who taught him the spell?"

"Lily did, I don't have enough patients with him."

"What was James Potter's job?"

"Auror."

"And the other?"

"… I can't say I wasn't his secret keeper."

"Why didn't you tell Remus about the switched secret keepers?"

"Peter kept saying he was the spy. He wouldn't switch if Remus knew about it. I finally agreed."

"Why?"

"Mostly to get Peter to do it, but then I remembered his assignment was to live with the werewolf community and try to convince them not to join the Death Eaters. You-Know-Who has been recruiting heavily from their numbers and I thought he may have been caught and imperused."

"An unwilling spy?"

"Yes."

"When did you suspect Peter?"

"When James and Lily were dead. At first I was just worried about him so I went to check. But then I saw him talking to Malfoy and I knew he had sold them out." Sirius was openly crying by this point.

"What did you do next?"

"I came and found Remus and tried to convince him to help me. Peter I could take alone no problem but he had Death Eaters backing him up. I knew I needed help."

"How did you convince him of your innocence?"

"Wizards vow on my magic."

The questions went on for hours until Alastor was satisfied. Albus then gave Sirius his wand and said, "I want a vow on your magic that you will protect him with your life."

"I Sirius Orion Black vow on my magic that I was not the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter. I vow that I love Harry Potter as if he was my own son and I will protect him with my life. I will ensure that he has every tool needed to defeat You-Know-Who. I will ensure that he gets a good life with lots of love and fun." clutching his wand he then said, "Lumos."

The wand tip lit up and he was given the antidote to the potion. For a while they sat and discussed what to do about Peter. Albus convinced Sirius to let him and Alastor handle it as Sirius was going to be too busy with Harry. When Sirius told them of the plan he had thought of Albus promised to talk to Augusta about it.

"Now all we need is a place to keep you all safe." Alastor said, "I think you need to be there too Remus. You're the only one not wanted for anything. You'll be able to keep them in supplies."

Remus nodded in agreement and then asked, "What about Potter's Pride? It's secluded, well protected and has blood wards in place. If anyone tries to enter with the idea of hurting a blood Potter they get ejected painfully. It also has a hiding charm but not the fidelius."

"No memories to modify because no muggles know of its existence. We'd be able to get outside the actual house and the forest is well guarded." Sirius pointed out.

"There is only one problem." Alastor said, "No one knows where it is. Even James didn't or he would have used it."

"He knew where it was and he showed us." Sirius said, "He just couldn't bear to go back."

"That was a horrible night." Albus recalled.

*****FLASHBACK*****

The fireplace flared in the Headmaster's office, "Albus, you need to come through. The Potter's have been attacked."

"I'll be right there." Albus stood from his desk and stalked over to the floo. He tossed in some powder and stepped in yelling, "Potters Pride."

The scene he stepped into was like one from a horror story. Blood was everywhere and what was left of the bodies was in a smoldering heap near the door. Seventeen year old James was being held back by Remus and Sirius and they were trying to get him out of the room. Shock and horror were etched on his face.

An Auror was trying to question the group, "Where were you tonight, what happened and what did you see? Come on you have to answer my questions or we'll have to take you to the ministry."

Sirius turned to shove the Auror away and that is when he saw his Headmaster striding towards them, "Easy Mitchell, let me try, Sirius?"

"We were in the forest out back just messing around." Sirius said, "We were making our way back towards the house for dinner when we saw some fifty or so people in dark cloaks and white masks. James tried to run at them but we restrained him. They threw the mark into the sky and then left. Once they were gone I checked for others and called the Aurors. Remus kept James outside for a while but he managed to get past him. We started searching the house and found this mess just before the Aurors arrived."

"Thank you. James, go to the kitchen with your friends. Let me handle this then I'll be in." James nodded at his Headmaster and quit fighting his friends. His sobs could be heard as they left the room.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Will you two be alright living there?" Albus was concerned.

"Yes, for Harry we will. But we will seal off that ball room. We won't be using it anyway." Remus answered.

"I'd rather have nightmares about that every night then let Petunia torture Harry." Sirius stated grimly.

"Remus, make sure you can still get there and enter the place. Sirius, stay here and stay in your dog form." Albus said, "Alastor we're going to assume that Sirius just made his first transformation and he is now registered through you. We'll get it into the records and seal them before anyone can read them. I'll go get Harry and your things. Sirius, sit. Stay."

In his dog form Sirius rolled his eyes at Albus as he joked even in this stressful time. The others left and Sirius sat on the rug in front of the fire and waited.

Remus walked the drive to the large house. Steeling himself he opened the door. He was briefly assaulted by the thoughts of that night.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"No James stay here you don't want to see this." Remus insisted struggling to hold his friend at the forests edge.

"I've got to save them Remus get out of my way." James yelled.

"No, there's nothing you can do." Remus stumbled as James finally got past him, "Come back James."

Remus ran to catch up to his friend and was assaulted with the smell of death and blood. He tried to stop James from entering the door to the room but it was no use. Remus refused to look at the spot that James was focused on. He didn't want his sight to reinforce what he already smelled. He tried to push his friend back out of the room but he was unmovable even against the superior strength of the werewolf. Aurors soon arrived and began to question them. Remus concentrated on trying to keep James back. After several minutes he felt James stop pushing so he switched from pushing him back to holding him up. Finally he seemed to give up and Remus steered him out the door.

*****END FLASHBACK*****


	2. Chapter 2

The room was just ahead and to the right of the door. It ran the half depth and width of the house. On top of that it was magically enlarged inside to accommodate high ceilings, a large dance floor and many comfortable seating areas. That is one room that he would probably never enter again. He turned to the right and walked down the hall between the dining rooms and the ball room. He passed the large formal dining room that could house more than eighty people at a time with many tables arranged in the room. After that was the small private party dining room that could hold about twenty. Finally there were the family dining room and the kitchens. There he found what he was looking for.

"Tarnot are you here?" Remus called.

Slowly a door opened and a head stuck out, "Whos is you being?"

"My name is Remus is Tarnot here?"

"He's being very sick. I take care of him." the elf said.

"Can I talk to him?"

"If yous not being upsetting him."

Remus followed the elf and saw his friends elf lying on a bed looking pale, "Tarnot what's wrong?"

"My master is being gone and I gots no one to care for. What's Mister Remus doing here?" he asked

"I've come to let you know we're going to move in. Sirius, Harry and I and maybe two others but I don't know yet." Remus said, "Are there any other elves left?"

"Yes Mister Remus." the first elf said, "I is being Warly and we have Selly and Flossy still here."

"Ok I need to talk with them can you get them here?" A few pops later and Remus was looking at three healthy and one sick elf, "Sirius and I will be bringing Harry here to live. James and Lily were killed by You-Know-Who and we're in charge of keeping Harry safe. Many people are saying that Sirius gave them to You Know Who but it's not true. Peter did it and framed Sirius."

"I never be liking that Mister." Tarnot said, "Bad, bad boy. I be trying to tell Master James that but he said it's him being a rat that I not be liking."

"Well you were right he was bad." Remus responded, "So we need to keep him out whether he's in his human or rat form."

The elf named Flossy waved her hand, "Mister rat boy can't come here no more."

"Good, now we'll need three rooms made ready if you have time. A nursery for Harry and bedrooms for Sirius and I, do I need to get any food?" Remus asked.

"No we's being keeping it all safe. And we's being knowing where to get more when it be needed." Selly said.

"We's being getting the rooms ready." Tarnot said.

"No you rest and get better." Remus said rubbing the elf's head, "We need you well to take care of Harry. Do you need any healing supplies?"

"We's be having the supplies fine." Warly replied, "He's being needed to actually take thems."

Tarnot waved his hand dismissively then Warly snapped his fingers and a potion showed up. Tarnot drank it and settled back in his bed, "I being better knowing Master Harry being home."

After they left the room Warly said, "No sickly any more. He's being fine in no times."

"We'll be back later today." Remus said as he left the house.

Sirius was still by the fire when Remus arrived. He collapsed on the couch and Padfoot approached and looked quizzically at him, "Tarnot has been sick and refused medicine. Now that he knows Harry's on the way he's taking it. There are three others, Selly is still in charge of the kitchens. I didn't remember Warly or Flossy from before."

Padfoot dropped back to the floor and changed back, "They were Mum and Dad's elves like Tarnot was James'. Albus should be back soon with Harry and all my things. You should pack." He then changed back to Padfoot.

Remus stood and began to pack his belongings. He managed to get everything he wanted to take into one trunk. He finished just as Albus returned, the professor looked furious.

"You were right." he said, "I can't believe it. He was only there a couple days and just look at him."

Harry was dirty and smelly. Sirius took him and went to the bathroom. Harry clung to his Godfather and started to cry. Sirius couldn't understand what he was saying as he cried but the sound of it broke his heart. He ran warm water into the tub and tried to pull Harry away so he could put him in the bath. The little arms wouldn't let go.

"Harry it's bath time. Let go and I'll let you splash as much as you want." Sirius said softly.

Reluctantly the little arms pulled back and Sirius stood him in the middle of the bathroom floor and started to undress him. He peeled away the clothes he was wearing and tossed them into the trash. How one little outfit could get so dirty in just a few days he'd never know. When he got to the nappy he stopped. It was literally oozing with stuff. Sirius carefully pulled it away and grabbed a wash cloth and lightly wiped the little boy's bottom. The crying restarted in earnest.

Looking over his shoulder at Albus he said, "We need a healer to fix his diaper rash. I can't put him into the tub until its gone it will hurt too much." He turned so that the two other men could see what he was seeing, "I don't think they ever changed him. It was oozing out the sides and the outfit… well you saw it."

"I'll be right back." Albus sighed.

Sirius sat the little boy on the toilet while they waited and after a few moments Harry started to squirm. His face scrunched up like he was in pain and then he went potty. When he finished he looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

"It doesn't hurt when you go on the potty." Sirius said, "It won't stay next to your skin. But that won't matter because we'll treat you right. You'll be changed when you need it and fed when you need it. And most of all you'll be loved again."

Sirius was sure there was no way Harry could understand what he was saying but it didn't matter. It made Sirius feel better just to say it. When Harry leaned over and hugged him again Sirius leaned into it.

Poppy arrive a few minutes later without Albus. She stepped around Sirius and had him pick the baby up so she could get a good look, "Go ahead and put him in the water. It'll burn like crazy for a few seconds and he won't want to sit. But it will draw some of the acids out so that we can heal him quicker."

"I can't." Sirius said, "I can't make him cry anymore."

"Give him to me then." Poppy said. His screams echoed through the house but it didn't last long. Within five minutes he was sniffling as he sat still in the water, "There now doesn't that feel better?" She soaped up a wash cloth and started cleaning the little boy talking softly as she went. When he was all clean she emptied the water and added more then let him play and splash in the water for a bit after she had healed him.

In the meantime Albus returned with another bag, "These are his things from Godric's Hollow. Clothes, bottles and things, I would like it if you would get me access to Potter's Pride, Poppy too in case of an emergency. Augusta is willing to hear you out and will join us at Potter's Pride. We'll be discussing the prophecy and things there."

"Can you bring Minerva too?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll want to." Albus sighed, "She was livid when I left Harry with them and she'll be worse now. I'm sure I'll get an I told you so at the very least."

Poppy conjure a big fluffy towel and wrapped Harry in it tightly. She carried him out and handed him to Sirius. Grinning Sirius took him and put a nappy on him and a change of clothes from the bag Albus had.

"He wasn't fed properly while he was there." Poppy stated, "One bottle of milk, possibly two. He should have had at least six plus food."

"There now all better?" Sirius pulled him up to his chest and Harry snuggled into his Godfather and promptly fell asleep.

"Sirius you just concentrate on getting Harry there I'll bring Albus and Poppy." Remus took Poppy first and then went back for Albus.

As soon as they arrived Sirius handed Harry off to Poppy and stepped off into the woods nearby to change into Padfoot. He put his nose to the ground and started searching for other scents. He came out of the woods and started sniffing up and around the path. He found the path Remus had taken earlier but nothing else.

At the door he changed back, "Wait here." When he got through the door he stopped stunned and for a moment he was back in time.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"I can't believe their gone." James sobbed on the shoulder of his best friend.

"I know Prongs. I didn't think anything could ever beat your Dad." Sirius said, "But no one person can defeat fifty Death Eaters."

"We should have been here."

"We would have been killed too." Sirius stated, "That's why he didn't call us to help you know. He could have but you know he would insist on protecting us."

"What am I going to do now?" James was inconsolable.

Sirius was still fighting not to get sick after that scene in the ball room. How anyone could damage another human in that way was beyond his comprehension.

He tried to think of something else so he said, "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to finish school then we're going to join the Aurors and then we're going to track down and capture Death Eaters to our hearts content. Maybe we can even join Dumbledore's Order. We'll find out who did this and we'll make them pay."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

When Sirius came back out of the house he said, "Ok, you can come in without being blasted to bits."

"Are you kidding?" Poppy asked.

"Only a little bit." Remus said, "It would have sent you back to the end of the drive if you had tried to enter without permission. If you intend to hurt a Potter it would blast you back and hex you painfully. James added all this after his seventeenth birthday."

"He was going to add it to Godric's Hollow but he hadn't finished yet." Sirius said, "Peter knew it would take him a week to finish it so he made sure to get there before it was done."

Once they were settled in the library with tea and biscuits Sirius asked, "Anything else we should be aware of with Harry?"

"They had locked him in the cupboard under the stairs." Albus growled, "He may be scared of small dark places for a while. And don't you plan to do anything to the Dursley's because I'm already handling it quietly. We can't let it be known that you are free and have him. Aurors are watching the neighborhood on Bagnold's orders. If you show up there it will be all over for you. Once we find and capture Peter you'll be free."

"You had better be doing something Marauder worthy." Sirius grumbled.

"I am. I've taken a page out of your pranking book." Albus smiled, "It will only last a week but they'll be thinking they've gone crazy well before then. I better go get Minerva now. Is she clear to enter? Would you mind adding Filius?"

"Yes she is and he will be added." Sirius said, "Did you tell her about me?"

"Not yet."

"Please do so before she sees me. I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes." Sirius said, "Same with Filius please."

"You wanted to see us?" Minerva asked as she entered the Headmaster's office followed by Filius.

"There has been a development." Albus said, "I was so horribly, horribly wrong to leave Harry there."

"Is he ok?" she demanded quickly.

"Yes he is now, Poppy is with him." Albus sighed.

"What happened to him?" Minerva asked.

Albus described the condition Harry was in when he visited and that he had pulled him and taken him to Remus and then fetched Poppy. He told her how she had healed the little boy and then they had moved him to Potter's Pride. He went on to tell how James had known where it was but couldn't bring himself to live in the house again. Minerva was crying as she heard the story. Finally he began the story of the secret keepers and how Sirius had been proved innocent but Bagnold would not listen.

"They want you both to be a part of all this." Albus finished up.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" Minerva said, "I know we have to keep Sirius hidden. We need to keep them safe during Remus' cycle. They need supplies, fresh air, exercise and safety."

"We need a Fidlius charm." Albus stated.

"No problem, who will be the secret keeper?" Filius asked.

"You, I've been making too many mistakes lately. I think I need to change how I've been handling things." Albus sighed full of regret, "I'm going to pull out of the International Confederation of Wizards. But I'll keep my spot on the Wizengamot. I need to reduce my load and concentrate on this war."

"Wise choice." Minerva agreed, "You'll be staying as Headmaster too I hope?"

"Yes, I won't give up that spot until I have too." Albus smiled, "I've been assured we are safe to enter the house but the floo is not connected. We'll go to Hogsmeade and then I'll apparate us from there. I'll be leaving you with them to go and get a few more people."

"Who else?" Minerva asked.

"It's a surprise." Albus laughed.

Back at Potter's Pride Albus left Minerva and Filius with Sirius, Remus and Harry. Minerva quickly scooped Harry out of Sirius' arms and motioned for him to move from the rocking chair he was sitting in. Once settled she cradled Harry in one arm as she pulled a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her face before they could land on Harry. Sirius pulled a bottle out of the bag and gave it to Minerva as Harry began to awaken.

"Sirius, Albus asked me to be your secret keeper." Filius said, "Do either of you have any objections?"

"No." Sirius and Remus answered together as they watched Minerva rock and feed Harry.

Nearly an hour later Albus arrived with Augusta Longbottom and her grandson in tow, "Minerva good to see you."

"Likewise Augusta, how is Neville?"

"He's seems to be fine. Just a little whiney now and then but altogether not a bad baby." she sighed, "Bad business all this. Thank you for bringing us here Sirius. Good to know you aren't as black as your name."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled weakly, "Are Frank and Alice any different?"

"No."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"Let's take a seat so we can start discussing what we need to do." Albus directed.

Several hours later Augusta sighed, "I don't want to even think about Neville fighting in a war."

"I know it's difficult but they must be prepared." Albus pointed out, "It's better for them to be prepared and nothing happens then to be helpless if it does."

"And Harry is going to need some friends just the same as Neville." Sirius pointed out, "There aren't many other children either can befriend safely."

"I agree to them being friends." Augusta said, "I'm just not sure he has any magic in him. He's not done any so far."

"You think he's a squib?" Albus asked.

"I'm afraid to say I think so." she sighed, "I just don't think it will do any good to teach him."

"That changes things." Albus sighed, "Still we'll let you two in on the secret so that Harry can have a friend. Of course its safest if no one knows they're friends."

"Are the ward stones set?" Filius asked, "We will all need to step outside the area to perform the spell."

"It's ready." Remus said, "I've buried the stones and they are set at each corner of the property."

"Well that sounds fine, shall we?" the short professor jumped out of the chair he had been setting in and was the first out the door.

Remus strode past him and was the first at the edge of the wards, "Here is where the front boundary starts."

They all stepped beyond him and then Remus backed up with the rest of the group to be well behind the small professor. Flitwick raised his arms and began to chant. The group watched for a long time until the building disappeared. They found themselves standing in the middle of the road not knowing why they were there. Flitwick tapped a piece of paper and handed it to Sirius. They passed it around the group and each became aware of the house on the other side of the wards. Sirius took the paper back and put it securely in his pocket.

"More tea?" he asked the rest.

"Definitely." Filius said as he leaned into Albus, "Something stronger might even be called for."

"I don't know if anything stronger exists in the house." Remus shrugged, "But I can get you some food."

"That would work." the group walked back up the long drive to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry James Potter." Sirius bellowed.

Remus looked down at the five year old who had just slipped under his desk. He was hiding between Remus' legs and the back panel of the desk. With one hand trying to cover his smile and giggles. Sirius stomped by the study Remus was sitting in still yelling for Harry.

"What did you do?" Remus whispered.

"Turned him colors." Harry almost couldn't say it for all the giggles.

Remus only shook his head in exasperation as he went back to his bookwork. Sirius stomped into the room and Remus looked up ready to ask what had happened. Instead he began to laugh.

"Laugh it up fur ball." Sirius exclaimed, "If he had done this to you, you wouldn't be finding it all that humorous."

"But you are just too cute as a rainbow." Remus snickered, "Besides the reason he doesn't prank me is because I don't prank him, we have an agreement."

"Why won't he make an agreement with me?" Sirius huffed as he sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"Because he knows, as well as I do, that you can't keep an agreement that stops you from playing pranks." Remus shook his head at his friend, "You started the prank war and the only way it's going to end is if you give up."

"I want him to give up." Sirius whined.

"Like that's going to happen." Remus chuckled, "You do remember his parent's right? Lily pushed Prongs away for six years. He chased after her for six years. We gave up on both of them long before they finally worked it all out. Harry could outlast both of us put together. He has endurance, not to mention a very creative mind."

"Creative?" Sirius huffed, "He changed me colors. I've changed many people to many colors."

"But you've never turned one person all the colors." Remus cocked his head sideways studying the pattern on his friend, "Put it in a pattern that swirled all around the body, flashing with colored lights as the stripes move and change colors. It's really a brilliant piece of magic."

"I know." Sirius sighed, "Don't let him know I said that."

Remus nodded noticing Harry rolling on the floor under the desk. He could tell the boy was laughing hard but neither adult heard a sound. The realization suddenly hit him that Harry didn't have his wand. He had cast a silencing charm on himself wandlessly.

"Sirius where is his wand maybe we can see what spells he used last." Remus suggested trying to not give the boy away.

"Why ask me? You gave it to him already so he could set up the pranks." Sirius grumbled.

"I haven't given it to him today." Remus argued, "Could they have been left from yesterday?"

"No." Sirius said thoughtfully, "Unless he's found a way to make them wait. I was in and out of my room several times this morning. It wasn't until this time I got hit."

"Go check his wand then." Remus said, "It should tell us either way."

Sirius left the room and Remus waited until he heard him going up the stairs. He pushed his chair back a bit and got Harry's attention, "Wand?"

"I didn't get it." Harry shook his head, "I know I'm not supposed to have it unless you or Sirius give it to me."

"When did you put them on his door?" Remus asked.

"Just after he went in the last time." Harry shrugged, "I knew he wouldn't expect a prank until I had my wand. Good one isn't it Uncle Remus?"

"Good one Harry." he agreed, "He's coming back now."

"Ok." Harry pulled back under the desk and redid the silence spell and listened to what would happen now.

"It's still in the box." Sirius came in with the wand box in his hand, "The only spells are from yesterday's training session. I don't know what to make of this."

"Maybe you should ask Harry." Remus suggested with a smirk.

"I would if I could find him." Sirius huffed.

The conversation was halted when the doorbell rang. Tarnot went to the door as he always did and brought the professor into the study where the two men were sitting.

"Nice look Sirius." Albus barely refrained from chuckling.

"Thank you Sir." Sirius said, "A gift from Harry."

"Any reason you aren't removing it?" he pressed.

"Harry has found a way to make a finite do the opposite." Remus grinned, "We've not be able to unravel what he is doing yet."

"Why not ask him?" Albus' mouth twitched.

"He won't tell." Sirius sulked and sunk even farther in his chair.

"Well Harry why don't you tell us?" Albus looked at the desk.

Sirius looked at the man like he was crazy. But the joke was again on him as Harry popped up from the desk.

"Morning Sir." Harry grinned innocently.

"Good morning to you." Albus said, "How are you doing today?"

"Fine."

"How long have you been hiding under the desk?" Sirius growled.

"Since before you started to yell for me." Harry innocent face was turned to the marauder.

"Don't try to look innocent." Sirius scolded, "Did Moony know you were hiding there?"

"Hiding where?" Harry mouth twitched ever so slightly but Sirius didn't miss it.

"How did you get me?" Sirius asked.

"I put the spell on your door." Harry answered looking down and scuffing his toe on the carpet.

"When?"

"This morning." he answered.

"But... Wand... How?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged keeping his eyes on the foot that was still scuffing at the carpet.

"Harry you are not in trouble." Remus touched his shoulder, "We just want to know when you started doing magic without your wand?"

"I've always done magic." Harry shrugged, "I only use the wand when you tell me to and I don't use it unless you give it to me. I know I'm not supposed to go get it."

"Harry, do a lumos spell for me." Albus asked, "Wandlessly."

Harry held out his hand and without a word or motion a ball of light formed in his hand. They were all staring at him but not saying anything. After several moments he became bored with them and started playing with the light in his hand. He shrunk and enlarged it, changed its color and brightness, he even began to toss it in the air.

"How are you doing that?" Albus asked in awe.

"I don't know." Harry replied, "I just asked my magic for a light."

"You asked?" Sirius questioned.

"I say please in my head." Harry explained, "I'm not rude."

"What words do you use in your head?" Albus asked.

"First I said light please." Harry turned to the older man, "Then I tell the light what to do. Like shrink, grow, blue or green. I always say please and thank you."

"Well done Harry." Albus nodded to the boy, "Now how do you block the finite?"

"Do I have to tell? It's really funny to watch Sirius change colors when he is supposed to return to normal." Harry tried to get out of telling his secret.

"How about you just tell me and I won't tell Sirius." Albus offered.

"Ok." The boy brightened and walked up to the old man and whispered in his ear.

"This is so not fair." Sirius grumbled in his seat as the other two whispered, "Moony how come you're not upset that he won't tell you?"

"He won't tell me because he knows you'll bug me to death until I give in and tell you." Remus grinned, "So he saves me the trouble and just doesn't tell me."

"But I want to know." Sirius whined.

"Maybe when you're older." Harry suggested to him and then skipped out the room with Dumbledore.

"We're going to find a snack." Albus informed the two men.

"You are spoiling him." Sirius admonished, "You told us to make sure we don't spoil him rotten. It won't be good for him."

"That's you." Albus smiled, "I'm the grandfather type so I get to do the spoiling. You two have to be father type and do the discipline and actual child rearing."

"This is so not fair." Sirius whined to Remus again.

"True but we get the pleasure of his company every day." Remus pointed out, "Albus only gets to come by a few times a month. Which would you rather do?"

"Put it that way and I'd much rather be here." Sirius huffed, "So what do we need to do now? He's doing wandless, wordless spells. I mean he didn't even really use the spell just asked please. How do we train him? Should we train him? Tell me Moony what do we do?"

"I think we just keep going like we already are. We've taught him the spells for his wand and he's adapted them to his own style. If we just keep introducing new spells I'm sure he's going to add those too." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Ok, but how do we control when he does magic now?" Sirius asked, "He knows not to use his wand without permission how do we control when he can or can't do wandless?"

"I don't know that we should." Remus hesitated, "What if this is the power the other doesn't know about? I don't think we should hinder his progress."

"But now he can prank me all the time." Sirius slumped farther into his chair.

"By the way you are still multicolored, flashing and swirling." Remus chuckled as Sirius jumped up and ran off yelling for Harry again.

He found the two of them in the kitchen with Selly making them a snack, "Harry you need to take this off now."

"Do I have to?" Harry pouted at him, "I love how you look."

"Neville is coming over today. I need to not be multicolored and flashing when Augusta arrives." Sirius complained, "She enjoys it far too much."

"But I want Neville to see you." he smiled, "Neville can take it off for you."

"Neville can?" Albus asked surprised. They had all still thought Neville was a squib, "I'd like to see that, I have been worried about him not doing any accidental magic."

"He doesn't want to scare his Gran." Harry shrugged, "He doesn't hold back when he's here."

"Sirius do you mind?" Albus inquired, "They'll be here any minute."

"Can't he cancel something else?" Sirius really whined that time.

"No I want to see if he can really take off something that complex." Albus stated, "Harry, does he do it wandless too?"

"Yes he doesn't have a wand." Harry replied taking the last bite of the snack he'd been sharing with Albus.

Later when Augusta and Neville arrived they were all shocked to see Neville point at Sirius and turn off the colors, lights and movements. The two boys then left the speechless adults to go play in Harry's room. It took several more minutes before the adults could speak.

"I had no idea he was afraid to do magic in front of me." Augusta was the first.

"He has very good control if he's been able to keep it from happening." Albus pointed out, "I wonder what made him think he should hide it?"

"I don't know but I'll be having a talk with him about it." Augusta sighed, "Sirius is your offer to train him still open?"

"Sure but he'll need a wand of his own." He replied, "I don't want him trying to figure out someone else's wand. At this age I'm not sure if it would hurt his magic to struggle like that."

"I can call Ollivander if you want." Albus was excited for Neville, he had hoped the boy would have magic, "He can be here by dinner this evening I'm sure,"

"If he has the time to stop by, then fine." Augusta agreed.

"I'm glad Gran didn't get mad about me doing magic." Neville sighed as they reached the play room, "I was just waiting for the yelling to start."

"Maybe she wasn't yelling at your Uncle for doing all magic just the kind that scared her." Harry offered, "Look here's the new toy Remus brought me yesterday,"

"Cool a real working Quidditch stadium." Neville gasped, "This was in place of the game you couldn't get to?"

"Yes isn't it cool? I still wish we could have gone. What color do you want to be?" he asked as he set up the game to be played.

The two boys spent the afternoon playing with the quidditch stadium and many of Harry's other toys including his chess set. Sirius had purchased the set via owl for Harry's fifth birthday. It was a teaching set. If Harry was alone he could set the other team to play by itself at his level and it would offer instructions. If he did have a friend it would offer hints for moves and strategy to both players helping them learn the games ins and outs to make them better players. After a few hours they grew bored and went outside to play in the gardens. When Ollivander arrived several hours later they were still playing there. Sirius called them both in to wash up for dinner.

"Mr. Ollivander." Harry called as they came through the door, "What are you doing here? I've been keeping my wand clean and polished."

"Good show." The man patted him on the head, "But I'm here for Neville today."

"Why?" Neville asked curiously.

"You are going to start working with Harry on learning magic." Albus explained, "Would you like that?"

"Only if Gran says its ok." Neville shrugged with a slight hopeful look at his Grandmother.

"Only if you answer a question for me." Augusta asked and continued when Neville nodded, "Why don't you do magic at home?"

"You don't like it." Neville answered.

"Why don't you think I like it?" she continued to question him.

"You yelled at Uncle Algie." Neville told her.

Augusta sat confused and slightly aggravated. Getting answers from small children was tougher than charming teacups to tap dance, "I don't remember yelling at him for doing magic. Could you please tell me when it was and what I said?"

"It was a long time ago." Neville waved his arm, "You said Algie if you do magic in my house one more time I'll string you up by your ankles and hang you over the dung heap. I don't mind the dung heap but I don't want to be strung up by the ankles so I don't do magic at home."

Augusta dropped her head to her hands while she heard the four men snickering. She had known she needed to get her mouth under control before Neville started understanding but she had started too late, "That was nearly three years ago. How do you even remember that?"

"I remember." Neville was wide eyed, "You yelled loud."

"What did he do?" Sirius tried to stop laughing to ask.

"Forget it I'm not giving you any ideas." She shook her finger at the younger man, "That's not important right now. Neville, Algie isn't allowed to do magic in my house. He wasn't being responsible with his magic so he's not allowed. As long as you use it responsibly you may use magic."

"Like Harry?" he asked.

"Not what he does to Sirius, but like he does with Remus." She explained.

"Ok." Neville grinned.

"Now that it's all settled Mr. Ollivander if you please." Albus waved his arm at Neville and Ollivander started pulling out wands. An hour later his new wand found and Ollivander gone they began their teaching.

"What are you planning for their sixth birthday?" Augusta asked since Sirius and Remus always did something for the boys together.

"We're at a bit of a loss." Sirius sighed in exasperation as he watched Remus and Albus work with the boys, "Basically we can't go anywhere public. That Quidditch match we tried was a disaster. Luckily they were too engrossed in the scenery to see the mob of screaming fans coming at us. He is just too well known to be seen with Albus. Now that they have a picture I just don't think anywhere is safe enough."

"What about outside of the British Isles?" Augusta suggested.

"You would allow Remus and I to take Neville out of the country?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Not without me." She grinned, "We could take the boys to the Paris and visit museums."

"I'm sorry but I don't think six year old boys want to see paintings." Sirius shuddered at the thought of having to go there himself, "How about the beach?"

"In France?" she looked at him incredulously, "You would watch the boys on the beach in France?"

"Ok so bad idea." Sirius conceded, "Surely we can find something they want to do."

"Can we visit Hogwarts?" Harry yelled back having heard the conversation even while he was doing magical exercises.

"Hogwarts would be safe." Sirius looked at Albus, "All the questionable teachers would be gone. Hagrid could show them… maybe not but we could visit his house anyway. Tour the school. Fly on the pitch. What do you think?"

"No romping in the forest." Augusta pointed a finger close to his face.

"Absolutely not." Sirius agreed heartily, "I know what's in there."

"Except to visit the centaurs." Harry added.

"Mind your own work." Sirius chided, "We're trying to plan a surprise here."

"Good luck with that." Remus scoffed. They hadn't surprised Harry in nearly a year. He somehow caught everything.

"Can we have a surprise visit to Hogwarts?" Neville asked as he came to stand next to Harry.

The two hopeful faces made Sirius crumble, "We have to get Albus to agree to it first."

The two pleading faces turned towards the Grandfatherly figure and the pleaded together, "Please?"

"Of course I think that's a splendid idea." Albus grinned widely, "July is the perfect time for it too. I'll start making arrangements as soon as I return."

"Yeah." The boys cheered and then ran and gave the man a hug and began to ask excited questions.

"If only You Know Who knew that two six year old boys could do what he never could." Sirius sighed.

"What's that?" Remus asked, Augusta also wondered.

"Storm the castle." He smiled as the boys continued to pester Albus with questions.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome everyone." Albus greeted his students, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. We will start with the sorting in just a moment."

Albus' speech continued on for a few moments but six year old Harry's attention wandered. He was sitting on Aunt Minnie's chair with Sirius in dog form at Remus' feet not far away. During his week spent at Hogwarts Harry had somehow managed to work his way into attending the welcoming feast, in disguise of course. Everyone was being told he was Aunt Minnie's great nephew. Sirius had told him that it was kind of true since he was a great kid and he called her Aunt Minnie. Harry was very excited and couldn't wait to hear the sorting hat sing its song and he clapped louder than anyone when it was finished. As names were being called Harry noticed a red headed boy in line whose pocket kept wiggling and it made him giggle. Once he got a quick look at what made it move he reached over and pulled on Granddad Albus' robe sleeve.

"What?" Albus gave him about half his attention.

"He has Wormtail." Harry pointed to the boy.

"I don't think it is. Many children have pet rats." Albus patted his head.

Harry frowned and watched the pocket before pulling on his sleeve again, "No he has Wormtail."

"Stop please I need to pay attention." Albus chided lightly.

Harry started to leave and when Albus tried to stop him he stated, "I need to tell Remus something."

"Be quick and don't disturb anyone and then come right back." he instructed and continued to watch the sorting.

Harry slipped down a few seats and leaned up to talk to Remus, "That boy has Wormtail in his pocket."

Both Remus and Sirius' heads snapped to Harry before Remus grabbed Sirius' collar and asked, "Which boy?"

"The one with red hair." He replied pointing as the boy's name was called by Aunt Minnie.

"Weasley, Percy." She called.

"Many children have rats for pets." Remus stated, "But we will check later ok? Sit down the feast is about to start."

"Ok." Harry stated and returned in time to climb up onto Minerva's lap.

As dinner neared completion Remus approached Albus, "Harry thinks Percy Weasley's pet rat is Wormtail. Can we check just so he won't be concerned?"

"How can I explain this?" Albus questioned, "I've never thought to check all the rats before."

"Anonymous tip?" Remus suggested.

"A new school policy checking all pets for good health might be a good idea." Minerva suggested

"Kettleburn won't like it." Albus sighed.

"I'll help." Minerva suggested, "I'm sure I can talk Filius and Pamona into helping too maybe even Severus. Madam Pomfrey won't be hard to convince."

"Check by house?" Remus suggested.

"There was that cat that died last year." Filius had heard and added his two knuts worth, "Could prevent an epidemic if another sick animal is brought in unknowingly."

"Maybe Mr. Hobson in Hogsmeade would help." Remus added, "He's a veterinarian."

Albus nodded liking the suggestion, "We could provide the service this year and require bills of health for all future animals."

"I could just ask if I could borrow him to show Aunt Minnie." Harry jumped off her lap and was gone before anyone could tell him no. He reached the table and tapped Percy on the shoulder, "Can I borrow your pet to show Aunt Minnie?"

"He's been kind of jumpy tonight." Percy balked not wanting to let his pet go.

"I'll keep a tight hold on him." Harry promised.

"Percy, just go with him. The teachers won't bite." Another red head chuckled from further down the table.

"Fine." Percy grumbled and stood following the small boy up the aisle.

"What have you got there Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked.

"Professor McGonagall's nephew wanted to show her my rat." He stood very straight as he spoke to the headmaster.

"Well let's see then." He held out his hand and saw Remus nod from the spot he had returned to, Sirius still firmly in his hand though the dog was growling quietly.

Percy handed over the squirming rat, "He's a bit jumpy tonight for some reason. Usually he's so calm I have to make sure he's still alive by looking to see if he is breathing."

"I think I know why." Albus pulled his wand and shot a spell at the rat, "Sorry but I don't think your pet rat is a rat."

"What else could he be?" Percy asked.

"An animagus?" a voice approaching from behind Percy asked.

"Yes I believe so William." Albus looked closely at the rat, "Gather your other brother and bring him and Percy to my office. We'll be contacting the aurors and your parents."

"Am I in trouble?" Percy gasped.

"No absolutely not." Albus smiled benignly, "You may actually get a reward for finding a wanted man and turning him in."

"But it was the Professor's nephew." He pointed to the small boy.

"He'll get a reward too." Albus patted Harry on the head, "Well done both of you."

"Professor how do you know he's an animagus?" Charlie asked as he arrived, "Can you sense the magic or something?"

"We'll I'm not that good." Albus smiled, "But there is a certain man wanted for questioning that happens to be a rat animagus with a missing toe. It's not a well-known case."

"Wow." Percy looked wide eyed at his Headmaster.

"Remus, I'm afraid I'm going to need Minerva for the rest of the evening. Would you mind seeing her nephew and his dog home?" Albus suggested over the rims of his half-moon spectacles.

"I think that's a good idea." Remus pulled the dog's leash tight trying to keep him close as Harry walked over to them, "Have a pleasant evening."

Harry hugged the dog around the neck, "Let's go home Paddy, I don't want to be around that bad man."

The dog stiffened for a moment and then trotted after the boy obediently his head hung slightly. Bill thought that if a dog could look contrite it would be that dog. The three of them left the Great Hall and then three Weasley's along with their head of house followed the headmaster.

"Everyone is dismissed. Prefects please make sure the first year's find their way." Albus said as stepped through the door leaving the Great Hall.

"I can't believe I almost did it again." Sirius threw himself into a chair after putting Harry to bed, "I was ready to leave Harry to you and go after that rat."

"I wanted to do the same thing." Remus looked up at him, "But just like last time we didn't. We stayed mostly calm and left it up to Albus. He'll get Moody there and Bagnold won't know what to do to stop him. Justice will be found and you'll be a free man soon."

"I can't even think about that right now." Sirius huffed, "All I can see are my hands around Peter's neck."

"That would leave Harry alone." Remus pointed his quill at Sirius, "You can't do that."

"I can dream can't I?" he asked.

"No, it's best to put your mind on something else." Remus smiled, "Like the financial reports you were supposed to do yesterday."

"Sirius you aren't going anywhere are you?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"No sport. I'm staying right here." Sirius held out his hands and the small boy ran across the room and then climbed into his lap, "I thought I put you to bed."

"You did." He agreed, "But I was worried you would leave to make him pay. I don't want you to leave. Let Granddad Albus do it, he loves to put bad guys away."

"He does." Sirius agreed and then sighed with extra exaggeration for Harry's benefit, "I guess I'll let him do it this time."

Harry giggled from his spot for a moment before settling down, "I'm glad Wormtail is caught, he's bad."

"How did you know he was there?" Sirius hugged him tight.

"I could see him wiggling in the boy's pocket." Harry stated.

"But how did you know it was Wormtail and not some other rat?" Remus asked.

"He's bad." Harry shrugged.

"Did you feel that he was bad or did something tell you he was?" Sirius knew he was pushing abilities at Harry but the kid could do so much. Maybe he could feel the dark mark or something.

Harry shrugged and said, "I just knew. I saw him peek out of the pocket and I knew."

That sat both men back. He saw the rat peek out and then knew. Could he be some kind of natural Legimins? They both vowed to talk to Albus about it at his earliest convenience. Which was two hours later after Harry was asleep in bed again.

"How did he know?" Albus asked.

"Where is the rat now?" Sirius asked.

"Moody has him still transformed and I'm calling for an emergency meeting tomorrow at eight. Bagnold isn't usually in until eight thirty. He should make it late enough for us to already have the veritaserum in Peter. How did he know?"

"He said he notice the boy's pocket wiggling then the rat peeked out and he knew." Remus explained, "Legilmens?"

"Normally I'd say no but Harry is full of surprises." Albus sighed.

They talked for a while longer before Albus left and they decided to go to bed. Sirius was unable to sleep and soon found himself sitting on the floor of Harry's room watching him sleep. If everything worked out he would be a free man tomorrow. The thought should have been a joyous one so he was surprised to find himself still melancholy. It was early morning before he realized why. The thought made him flee the bedroom and find a stiff drink.

"That doesn't look like a drink in celebration." Remus said as Sirius poured his third in less than two minutes, "What are you thinking that's got you so upset?"

"Harry." Sirius choked out.

"He's happy that Wormtail is caught and that you're free." Remus was confused.

"No it's not that. I just… I realized something." He downed the third drink finally, "Once I'm free Harry will be the only one in hiding. He won't be free until Voldemort and all the death eaters have been stopped. His sentence is far longer than mine could ever be."

"Pour me one too." Remus dropped his head onto the desk.

"We both can't get drunk." Sirius reminded him as he handed him his drink.

"Since that's your last one neither of us will be getting drunk." Remus explained, "We will get through this as well as we can. We'll keep Harry a healthy, happy boy and make sure he has the tools he needs to survive. We won't let this feel like he is trapped."

"What are we going to do in five years when it's his time to go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, "Did you see how big those Slytherins were? They could just pick him up and carry him to Voldemort and we'd never see him again."

"He'll grow some but I agree that I don't like the idea of him being there with them." Remus sighed, "But where do we send him Beauxbatons, certainly not Durmstrang."

"Can't we just keep him?" Sirius whined, "We have him on third year spells now why not just continue until he can take his OWLs and NEWTs? He'd be a lot safer."

"No social interaction." Remus sighed, "He needs other people."

"He has Neville." Sirius pointed out.

"Not enough social interaction." Remus smiled as his persistence, "Besides we both stink at potions and we both agree that Snape cannot come here."

"We should just get Slughorn to do it." Sirius sighed, "I'm sure he's a much better teacher than Snape would be anyway."

"Albus says he's gone into hiding." Remus said, "Says he's afraid that someone's going to ask him to help find Voldemort."

"Well that's great then." Sirius sat up straighter.

"Why is it great that they think he can find Voldemort?" Remus looked quite confused.

"No, that he's in hiding." Sirius stood up to pace, "We can help him hide and get Harry a potions class at the same time. Then he won't have to go to Hogwarts."

"But Albus wants him there." Remus said.

"But he said it we're the Father types and he's just the Grandfather type." Sirius was grinning manically, "We get to make the decisions not him."

"We can't give him practical lessons in Magical Creatures either." Remus pointed out.

"Field trips!" Sirius brightened up after a few minutes of deep thought, "Hogwarts isn't the only place with Redcaps and Hinkypunks. There's that dragon preserve in Romania, Hogwarts doesn't have dragons."

"I don't want Harry near dragons." Remus rolled his eyes, "Albus won't go for it. He'll want to test him for ability and reasoning and all that other stuff you can't do."

"We have the best tutors in the business." Sirius sat back, "Which professor, other than Snape, wouldn't come here to work with Harry? He has them all wrapped around his little finger. He has Minnie talked into teaching him the animagus transformation when he's thirteen."

"If he can complete his other transfiguration in time." Remus reminded him.

"Which he will do." Sirius stated emphatically, "He's ahead of schedule now. Any other problems you can foresee?"

"Social interaction still isn't covered." Remus stated, "Most glaringly muggleborns aren't represented anywhere."

"Andy." Sirius started nodding, "Getting to know Andy can cover that and Ted is good with a few subjects on his own. Nym is in school but she can visit during the holidays. Plus we'll have the field trips."

"That still leaves only one child his own age." Remus pointed out, "Once Neville is school age I don't think Augusta will keep him out."

"True but she doesn't have a good reason and we do." Sirius relaxed back in his chair again, "I think we can get our way on this."

"I hope so." Remus agreed polishing off his drink, "Wonder how the trial is going. It started ten minutes ago."

"Sirius, Remus, Selly says it's time for breakfast." Harry yelled from the kitchen.

"What is going on here and who is that man?" Bagnold demanded as he entered the Wizengamot chambers.

"We're just about to find that out." Moody answered as he got ready to begin, "This man was found in the form of a rat in the home of Arthur Weasley. Arthur did you know the rat was a man?"

"No I did not know that." Arthur stated, "I would like to know why he was hiding in my house pretending to be a pet to my son. I need to know if he intended to hurt any member of my family."

Once that was stated no one could contest the application of veritiserum. Once a head of a family called for knowledge in a case like this they had to follow through. Moody turned to the man who was still unconscious and woke him up before giving him the potion.

"Name?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." The man in the chair answered.

"That's impossible, he's dead. All we found was a finger." Bagnold yelled out.

"Are you disputing the effectiveness of the potion?" Albus asked.

"No, proceed." Bagnold quieted knowing that if you disputed the effectiveness of the truth potion they used it on you to check.

"Peter Pettigrew why were you living in the home of the Weasleys?" Moody continued his interrogation.

"I was hiding from Sirius, he needs to believe I'm dead." Peter's monotone voice filled the courtroom.

"Why were you hiding from Sirius?" Moody asked.

"He'd kill me if he found me." He answered.

"Why would he want to kill you?" was the next question.

"Because he's mad that I gave the Dark Lord the secret." Peter shivered.

"What secret did you give him?" the question was almost a whisper.

"James and Lily Potter's location." He replied

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?" Moody asked.

"I was." The statement caused a huge eruption in the attendees of the trial.

"Why did you give him their location?" Moody asked.

"Because he was going to reward me for my faithful service. I was supposed to get lots of money and power and that brat ruined it." Peter growled, "It's all… his… fault."

"Are you a death eater?" was nearly the last question Moody wanted to know the answer to.

"Yes, I have his mark on my arm." Was his answer.

Moody then asked his last, "Did Sirius Black help you in any way and is he a death eater too?"

"Sirius is far too egotistical to last even a minute in the Dark Lord's presence." Peter sneered, "He helped by suggesting that I should be the secret keeper. He thought we were going to prank the Dark Lord but he was the one pranked, he will go to Azkaban for killing them."

His laugh at that thought sent chills up the spines of every one of the people in the room. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the man was unbalanced. His answer also made Moody need to ask more questions.

"Is Sirius Black a death eater?"

"No he hates anything his family supports." Peter scoffed, "If they say the sky is blue he'd say no it's black. They support the Dark Lord and all his ideas for pureblood supremacy so that means Sirus is all light."

"But aren't you a half blood?" Moody asked.

"The Dark Lord has many half bloods." Peter sat straighter, "Our lines will be purified."

"Did Sirius know he was helping you when he suggested you be secret keeper?" Moody continued.

"No."

"Why did he suggest it?" was the next question.

"Everyone would think he was the secret keeper and try to get him. But their secret would be safe with me." Peter snickered, "I fooled everyone. No one suspected that I was the spy. Nearly everyone was suspected but me."

The questions continued and many names of death eaters were supplied. Not even Malfoy made it out this time. Breakfast the next morning was a grand affair of celebration. Selly went all out fixing all Sirius' favorites. Even with help from Albus and Moody there was a lot left over.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Correction to the Minister - I had been using Fudge as the minister and it was pointed out to me that he doesn't get the job until 1990. So I have changed all the Fudge stuff that is previous to 1990 to be the correct Minister - Bagnold. Sorry for any confusion, of course I am more confused than anyone else so I don't know how good the apology really is.

*** Chapter begins***

It was on Harry's ninth birthday when he finally got to meet Sirius' favorite cousin and her family, "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. Thank you for coming to my birthday party."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Andromeda Tonks assured the lad, "And this is our daughter Nymphadora."

"Mum I go by Tonks now." the teen grumbled.

"Be nice Dora." her father scolded as she rolled her eyes.

"Why is your hair pink?" Harry's eyes got big and he slapped his hand over his mouth. It took a few seconds for the chuckles to stop and him to remove his hand, "Sorry that was rude."

"I don't mind." she grinned at the little boy, "I'm pretty rude myself."

"So why is it pink?" Neville asked in the lull after her comment.

"Because I changed it to that color." she sat with the two boys as the adults wandered off a little.

"You used a color changing charm." Harry thought he knew.

"Nope." she popped the end of the word.

"Muggle dye?" Neville asked.

"Nope, you'll never guess." she grinned sure of her statement.

"Oh." Harry's eyes grew wide again, "You're a metamorphagus."

Sirius laughed at the girls shock, "He does that to me all the time. Somehow he just knows things. He's weird that way."

"I'm not the weird one in this house." Harry gave a critical glare in Sirius' direction which only made the man laugh again.

"What else can you do?" Neville directed his question at Tonks.

The three spent the rest of the day playing together. Much of the time was spent having Tonks alter her appearance.

Later that night as Neville was sleeping over he sighed, "Only three more years until Hogwarts."

"I can't wait to see the school again." Harry agreed, "But I don't think it will be as a student."

"What? Why not?" Neville wondered.

"Can you see Sirius and Remus letting me out of their sight?" Harry offered sarcastically, "Besides do you know how bored you're going to be first year?"

"More time for fun." Neville grinned.

"You know what happens when I'm bored. And do you think for one minute that Aunt Minnie would not look at me every time a prank was played?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'll give you that." Neville laughed, "But, those aren't Sirius and Remus' arguments. Those are yours."

"Right, theirs is more like Slytherins, death eaters and Voldemort." Harry sighed as he fell back on his bed, "Three very good reasons not to be a small me at Hogwarts no matter how much I know."

"Sorry I brought it up." Neville fell back on his own bed.

"Not a problem, we needed to talk about it anyway. I didn't want you to get a nasty surprise thinking we'll get to hang out at Hogwarts and me not showing up." Harry looked over at his friend, "I'm extremely jealous by the way. You'll have to keep me constantly informed of what's happening and introduce me to all the friends you make."

"I'll just bring over all my new Slytherin buddies, how's that?" Neville chuckled along with him.

It took another year before Albus could come through on a request Sirius had made of him. He found the man in question hiding in a house outside Bristol.

"Horace you really went all out this time." Albus grinned as he helped his friend up from the floor, "I almost thought they'd gotten to you."

"It's been easier since the rest of the death eaters were caught." he huffed, "I've only had to avoid the ministry folks so I guess I'm slipping."

"They are looking for you then?" Albus asked.

"I gave the boy twenty recommendation letters as a good student." Slughorn pointed out, "They think I want to be associated with him. I knew Bagnold would be a terrible Minister."

"I came to offer you a solution." Albus smiled congenially.

"I am not going back to teaching." Slughorn stated right away, "I am retired and I don't want to be chasing children around all day. You can't get me back in that school."

"I'm not offering the school." Albus had a small sly grin on his face, "But If you're not interested in teaching potions to Harry Potter then I'll not take up any more of your time."

"Potter?" Slughorn immediately perked up, "He isn't school age yet is he?"

"No he'll be turning ten in a few weeks." Albus offered, "But I'll just go find someone else."

"Wait now, don't be too hasty." Slughorn stopped him, "I can't believe you're admitting someone younger then eleven into your school."

"I'm not." Albus knew he had him now, "It was going to be a live in tutor job in his hiding place. You won't be allowed to leave, you can't tell the secret and you'll have Sirius Black and Remus Lupin watching your every move. I understand that you don't want something like that so I'll just…"

"I'll do it." Slughorn made up his mind as quick as that, "His hiding place has to be better than mine."

"His is much better." Albus smiled, "But the guest cottage is much smaller and private. It also has a world class potions lab next door for you."

"It will have the same wards?" Slughorn asked.

"We want Harry to be safe while he is there." Albus nodded.

As Harry's eleventh birthday approached Sirius and Remus got the long dreaded talk with Albus. He arrived at the manor in quite high spirits but they didn't last for more than five minutes. Sirius shot him down left and right.

"No we just don't want him to go to Hogwarts it's not safe enough for him." Sirius wanted Albus to see his point of view.

"Sirius I will be there watching him." Albus was just as determined, "All the professors will be."

"Snape won't." Sirius folded his arms, "Any of those Slytherins could pick him up and carry him away."

"But all death eaters are in Azkaban." he argued.

"They are but Voldemort isn't." Sirius pointed out, "It's not safe enough."

"He needs an education Sirius." Albus argued back.

"What? Isn't that what we've been doing here for the last ten years?" Sirius finally blew up, "He's almost at a fifth grade level here. If he goes with you he goes back to first year. No, he does not need to go to Hogwarts. Slughorn nearly has his potions knowledge up to the rest. No he isn't going and that's final."

"He has several large points." Remus stated as Sirius stomped out of the room, "The only thing Hogwarts has to offer is more friends, which even you said is dangerous right now."

"But…" Albus collapsed into a chair.

"If you think about it the best thing is for us to keep him here. Sirius can keep him having fun. We can continue to advance him at the accelerated rate. We can keep him away from harm. If he has any trouble you have a school full of professors that have and will come again if asked to help him. They grade the essays he turns in now." Remus gave him many of their reasons, "We can offer him quicker advancement and a wider curriculum here. He can't afford to be slowed down to a first year's pace."

"I had so many fun things planned for him." Albus really didn't want to give in.

"We're going to take him to Romania to visit a dragon preserve and see them working first hand." Remus told him, "We have a potions professor with forty years teaching experience on site. Sirius has thirty years of experience at being a child. Neville stops by when he can and you could still allow him one weekend a month. Albus this is really for the best."

"You're right." he conceded, "I don't want you to be but you are. He needs advancement far more than people who may or may not become trustworthy friends."

At that a silvery form slid into the room and announced with Moody's voice, "Albus we have a problem at Azkaban and we need your help."

"Tell Sirius." Albus stood and moved towards the fireplace, "I agree Harry should stay here."

"Now all we have to do is break it to Harry." Remus sighed not looking forward to that conversation.

"Well?" Sirius returned to the room.

"Albus had to leave, some kind of issue at Azkaban but he said we can keep Harry here." Remus gave him everything.

"Great!" Sirius sagged into a chair he was so relieved.

"You get to tell Harry." Remus grinned.

"That will be fun." Sirius' voice was full of sarcasm.

"What is going to be fun to tell me?" Harry entered the room twirling his wand in his hand.

"Give me your wand first." Sirius stated with his hand out.

"I can hex you without it." Harry handed it over without complaint.

"I know but I feel better." Sirius sighed, "You aren't going to Hogwarts."

"Gee that is such a big surprise." Harry stated flatly.

"What?" Remus and Sirius looked at each other before turning back to Harry, "You knew? How could you know you were never awake when we talked about it."

"I guess I just assumed." Harry said, "First off all I'd be bored to tears in first year. If I'm bored I'll get creative and then I'd get into trouble. Second Slytherin kids who may be loyal to Voldemort. Third Snape, you two don't trust him for good reason and he doesn't trust you for the same good reason. His class would be a disaster. Besides I don't want to miss the trip to Romania."

"Would you quit doing that, we can't surprise you at all anymore." Sirius growled.

"You're just mad because I don't fall for your pranks anymore." Harry laughed as he left the room and headed for the kitchen yelling back over his shoulder, "Lunch is ready."

At Azkaban things were not going well. Albus had been able to help seventeen guards escape but every single one of them had been disarmed. So now it was twenty five to at least seventeen. But the twenty five were trapped on the beach while the seventeen were safely ensconced in a fortress on a rock.

"Pull back the dementors are coming." Several Aurors sprinted from next to the door back towards the group. Everyone cast a patronus charm as they backed into the boat that had been enlarged to hold everyone. The doors of the prison were thrown open and the dementors were the first through followed by several of Voldemorts inner circle who were once again carrying wands. Albus pushed the boat off and propelled it through the water. They may have the prison but they wouldn't get off the rock. No portkeys were allowed in Azkaban and apparition was blocked. They may be out but they were still stuck, at least for a while.

"The second war has begun." he stated as they sailed away.

"You think he's there?" Moody asked from his right side.

"Positive. I don't know how he got a body back but he's there and is now the king of Azkaban." Albus sighed, "They won't be stuck on the island for long. We'll need to keep an eye on activity and when they leave we'll need to check for survivors."

"No guards are left." one of the guards stated, "Anyone who didn't get out died."

"Some of the prisoners may not have followed him." Albus stared over the waves back towards the island he could no longer see, "We have to get them."

"I don't agree with you but we'll see." Moody grumbled, "I think they'll follow him or die."

"Any muggleborns in the population?" Albus asked.

"Seven, I don't think they'll be offered a choice." Moody grunted.

"Our charge is not going to attend Hogwarts this year." Albus whispered, "He's staying where he is."

"I agree that's the safest plan." Moody nodded, "I guess I can see how this could make you agree with them."

"I agreed even before this and now I'm glad I did." he sighed, "They had some compelling reasons and this just backs them up. I was just being…"

"Greedy, pig headed and stupid?" Moody suggested.

"I was going to say stubborn." he replied with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, well, we all call it different things." Moody grinned and put a hand on Albus' shoulder.

The next day's paper spouted out their failure with the headline Azkaban in the Hands of You Know Who. It was a shock to most everyone to find out that Voldemort was not indeed dead. Howlers were flying all over the ministry but for the most part they were landing on the desk of the Minister. Aurors had stated that they never thought he was dead and that they had been constantly looking for him, it didn't do anything to help stop the mail. It was looking like Bagnold would be out within a matter of days. By the third day the Wizengamot had allowed the Aurors to go in and try to take it back but by that time there was no one left on the island. Clearly there were still Voldemort supporters in the ruling body.

"This looks like the first war already." Sirius sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Just exactly the same thing we have been doing for the last ten years." Remus stated, "Preparing Harry and us for war."

"What if he tries to send you back to the colony to gather supporters?" Sirius asked without looking up.

"Harry is far more important than anything else I could be doing." he knew why he asked, "Albus won't talk me into leaving."

"Good."

"I have a question." Harry stated as he looked at the paper, "Why exactly does he want me?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Sirius looked away quickly after glancing at Harry.

"I want to know." he explained, "I work hard every day, I don't grumble about not going anywhere. I don't complain that I have very few friends, most of who are adults. I know he's going to keep coming after me until one of us is dead and I want to know why."

"He already knows most of it." Sirius said.

"No details." Remus cautioned him, "Your link means you can't know more than he does or he could find out."

"Fine no details." Harry agreed, "What can I know."

"There is a prophecy that says you have the power to stop him." Sirius stated and looked at Remus who nodded.

"And that's the only reason?" Harry asked bewildered.

"That's why he went after you the first time." Remus explained, "Now, he'll be after you for that and because he meant for you to die and you didn't. No one lives if he says they don't."

"Does he know the wording of the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Only part of it." Sirius explained.

"That part that said watch out for Harry Potter he can kick your…" Harry grumbled.

"Don't finish that I do not want to have to punish you." Remus scolded, "It wasn't in those exact words but it did point to you."

"Now what?" Harry asked sinking into his chair.

"We continue." Remus instructed, "You are already years ahead of where you should be so we just continue as we are."

"What about those death eaters getting out." Harry picked up the paper and shook it, "What are we doing about them?"

"Nothing." Sirius said but stopped Harry when he tried to protest, "We let the Aurors take care of them. We concentrate on what we can affect which is you. They are years ahead of you in training. You may be able to overpower them but they know nasty stuff you can't hope to defend against."

"Ok so fifth year spells then?" Harry asked.

"Actually we're going to slip off the regiment today." Remus sighed, "All the dementors left Azkaban with him so we agree to try to teach you the patronus now rather than waiting until you reach seventh year material in the next year or so."

"Yes that sounds like a plan." Harry shuddered, "I don't want to be defenseless against those things."

After several hours work Harry was exhausted but refused to give up, "One more time."

"Harry, just rest for a minute." Remus settled him down, "Getting even a silver mist at this age is incredible. Most adults can't do this spell."

"But I want to see what my protector is." Harry grumbled, "I just feel like I'm so close."

"What memory are you using?" Remus asked.

"Sixth birthday when Neville and I got to go to Hogwarts." he stated.

"That's not happy enough." Remus stroked Harry's head, "Sit and think and find something that creates a lot of positive energy inside you. This spell is built on happiness."

"Fine." the boy sat on the floor then laid back and thought hard and mumbled, "Something better than Hogwarts. Best feelings ever."

Remus sat back and watched him work through the process. This wasn't something that just took power like most things Harry dealt with. He had amazing power but this had to be happy power not just power.

"I have one." Harry said, "It's not exactly happy and I'm not even sure it's real. I think I can remember being at my Aunt and Uncles house but it may just be the story you tell me. Anyway I see Sirius again for the first time it what seems like forever. I'm so relieved he has me again and I'm away from them."

"Try it." Remus shrugged and then talked him through it again, "Think about it and let it fill you up."

Harry lifted his wand a whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

A dog burst from his wand it looked like it was growling and barking. It was Sirius at his most angry. Remus laughed, "You did it. Padfoot is your protector."

"That's amazing." Harry was smiling as the dog changed from angry to a happy dog playing around before he dissipated.

Remus got up and stretched, "Just rest there for a few moments and I'll go get you some lunch."

"K." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his best memory of Remus. He wanted to see if what he thought about changed the shape of his patronus.

Remus returned with Sirius and they sat down to eat after Harry showed his patronus. Sirius got a lot of enjoyment out of being Harry's patronus. He was crowing about it and being boisterous. After they ate Harry asked Remus if it could change.

"I don't think it does." he offered, "I mean if you have a life changing event that changes your happy memory it can but then it's that from then on."

"Why can't I just change it based on different happy memories now?" Harry asked.

"Just try it pup." Sirius said, "The only way to truly know is to try it out."

This time he pulled up the Remus happy memory and did the spell. Sirius yelled this time, "You did it."

Harry opened his eyes to see a large werewolf checking out the room. Just for kicks he added Sirius to his thoughts and cast the spell again and soon Padfoot was playing with Moony.

"That is so cool!" Sirius yelled jumping up and down, "Can you add your dad?"

"I'll have to stop this and find a happy memory first." Harry cut them off and set to thinking again.

By the time his training time was up Harry was able to add a doe and stag to his collection of animals. He was so tired that he decided to go to bed early that night and start practicing first thing the next morning. He was up before the sun and began to work with the spell again. He was quite happy with his progress when he met Remus, Sirius and Albus for breakfast.

"Morning." he chirped.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked.

"Yep and I have something to show you this morning." Harry was nearly bouncing in his seat.

"After breakfast." he rubbed Harry's head.

"Ok we're ready now, give us a show." Sirius laughed thinking he knew what the headmaster was going to see.

"Expecto Patronum Maxima." Harry called out and was very happy to see all four of his animals appear from the silvery mist.

"When did you start training him on that?" Albus whispered.

"We started the Patronus yesterday." Remus responded weakly, "He found different animals for each person he could think of. But this is new."

"Wonderful Harry." Albus said loud enough for him to hear, "Truly wonderful. How are your other classes going?"

"I'm starting fifth year." Harry grinned canceling the spell and jogging over to Albus.

"Well done, keep up the good work." He patted Harry on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Correction to the Minister - I had been using Fudge as the minister and it was pointed out to me that he doesn't get the job until 1990. So I have changed all the Fudge stuff that is previous to 1990 to be the correct Minister - Bagnold. Sorry for any confusion, of course I am more confused than anyone else so I don't know how good the apology really is.

*** Chapter begins***

"Harry this is very serious business." Minerva said, "Before you can begin the animagus transformation you need to prove to me that you can meditate for half an hour without being reminded to do it."

"You'll keep an eye on Sirius and not let him prank me while I do this right?" Harry new quite well, after twelve years with the two marauders that Sirius wouldn't hesitate to do something if he could.

"If he tries I will transfigure him into a poodle." Minerva smirked at the gob smacked look on the man's face, "This is no time for things like that. Now show me you can."

Harry had no idea how long he sat in his meditation but when a hand shook him he came out of it and opened his eyes, "Did I do ok?"

"You did fine." Minerva smiled not bothering to tell him she got tired of waiting after an hour, "Now this is the potion you need to drink then you begin your meditation. The rule on Sirius still stands and I'll leave him as a poodle for you to see and I'll even tie pink bows into his hair."

"Add a one of those rhinestone collars and I'll start." Harry grinned.

"Deal." Minerva chuckled.

Harry downed the potion and resumed his meditative state. A vision began to form behind his eyelids. He was in a meadow of tall green grass. He could smell water not too far away. His first rational thought was, why can I smell water? He tried to look at the body he had but the body didn't seem to want to obey him. On it's own the body turned towards the water smell and ran across the grass until it reached the pond. That was when he got his first glimpse. A horse of some kind he thought. Black with a lightning bolt scar on the forehead but something about the body was a bit off for a horse. He just seemed too wide. It didn't take long to figure it out because as soon as the animal quit drinking it turned and ran across the field again. He loved the feeling of running so fast without tiring. It was fine for a few moments until he realized he was running towards the edge of a cliff. Much to his surprise he didn't fall to his death but began to fly. A Pegasus! He felt so excited with his discovery, a black Pegasus. The vision began to fade and when it stopped his eyes popped open and he could feel the large grin on his face.

Minerva was looking at him with concern and said, "Well I guess you found your animal and it has short black fur or hair."

"How did you know?" Harry looked confused.

"Look at your arms." she indicated.

Sure enough his body was covered him black hair. Black horse hair to be exact, "That's interesting. Is that supposed to happen?"

"I've not see anyone partially transform during the potion meditation." she shrugged, "Can you make it go away on your own?"

"How?" he asked.

"Concentrate on the way you normally look and put magic into it." she offered. It worked and she had him grow it back and pull it in several times, "You are well on your way. Can I ask what you are?"

"Keep it from Sirius?" he asked.

"Of course." she grinned evilly, "He deserves every prank you give him."

Harry whispered in her ear and she came away with a large grin on her face. Sirius was sitting in the corner pouting again as the two of them stood and got ready to leave the practice room also known as the ballroom. They had eventually needed to have a larger practice space and it had been hard on the two marauders to enter it. Harry had only been eleven at the time nearly two years ago. But he would never forget that moment. He didn't relive it every time he entered the room any more but at certain times like now when Sirius was really pouty.

"I'm going to have to tell him." Harry frowned as he whispered to his honorary aunt.

"I know." she replied, "Just make him wait until you tell Remus."

***Flashback***

"I don't want to." Sirius wasn't pouting exactly he was just being stubborn.

"Harry's right, we need more space. You were actually hurt enough during that last practice that you've had to sit out for a week and Harry is refusing to use the room anymore." Remus said, "I have similar memories to yours and we need to overcome this. We need to use the Ballroom"

"No." Sirius actually sat on the floor outside the doors and refused to move, "I just can't do it Moony."

Harry had been watching from the floor above and decided he needed to go first. He, after all, didn't have any memories only the knowledge of what had happened to his grandparents in that room. He trotted down the stairs and right up to the doors and threw them open.

"NO!" Sirius jumped up and was in the room before he even realized it. He stepped in front of Harry and held him back, "No James you don't need to see this."

Harry slipped his arms around Sirius in a hug and whispered, "I'm Harry and there isn't anything to see. That was all in the past Sirius."

Sirius almost collapsed and Harry struggled to hold his weight until Remus arrived a few seconds later. Both men were crying but Sirius was heaving huge sobs as he realized what he had said to Harry, "I'm sorry pup. I didn't mean to call you James. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Harry was crying along with them, "I'm sorry I triggered it. I just got impatient."

"I actually think you did the best thing." Remus said, "If we just kept putting it off it would have been worse. Thinking on it would have caused nightmares and mental anguish so this was better."

*** end flashback***

It only took Harry a year to master the animagus transformation. The quick start had hurried it along. By the time he was nearing fifteen he was almost as quick at changing as Sirius was. It was rather fun for the two of them to go running. Although both Remus and Sirius had forbid him from accompanying them on full moon nights, Harry was still working on them.

"Harry, have you packed yet? Don't forget we're headed to Romania today." Remus didn't really need to remind him Harry had been reminding them for ages that they had promised.

"I don't think it's wise for you to leave the house." Albus tried to intervene.

"I doubt any of them are looking for a fight after that last one." Sirius said, "They were put down pretty hard.

"I'm ready." Harry ran into the room with his bag.

"Good it's about time." Remus grinned.

"I don't want you to go." Albus was still arguing with Sirius, "The dementors have really been moving around a lot lately."

"But that's here and we're going to Romania." Harry said, "Granddad, I really want to go. I haven't been able to go anywhere for ages. I have four patroni at my beck and call, I can protect myself."

"It's different with a dementor near." Albus warned, "You have to overcome their effects in order to even find the slimmest happy thought. It is difficult."

"He knows." Sirius stated, "He is doing seventh years spells now and is having no problems. He'll be ready for his NEWTs by the time he turns fifteen."

"I'm not happy about this." Albus said, "With the war as it is I wish you would just stay put."

"After my tests you said I can start with the Order raids. If I can handle that in two months surely I can handle this now." Harry pointed out.

Albus stayed until they disappeared with the portkey. By the time they quit spinning Harry could already hear the roars of the dragons. They sounded like they were right on top of them but Harry knew they were still a safe distance away. Looking around he found Sirius greeting a young man with red hair that looked vaguely familiar.

"Have I met him before?" Harry whispered to Remus as they approached Sirius.

"He was one of the three brothers at Hogwart the night you found the rat." Remus answered.

"Right the rat was his younger brother's pet." Harry nodded, "Weasley I think."

"Right but remember you've never met him as Harry before." Remus whispered softly as they reached hearing distance.

"Hello, I'm Charlie." he stuck out his hand.

"Harry." was the response that followed the hand shake.

"Remus." was the next.

"Ready to see some dragons?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Harry responded enthusiastically.

Several hours later the group was walking back towards the front buildings as they talked more, "What's that?"

"What are you looking at pup." Sirius couldn't see anything."

"That black thing by the hospital." Harry pointed above the building.

"Dementors." Charlie sighed, "They're after the patients. The miseries of the burns bring them in. I keep telling the preserve we need to chase them out of the area."

"How many live here?" Remus asked as he pulled his wand in preparation followed by Charlie and Sirius. Harry pulled his out too but kept it hidden.

"We've dealt with as many as twenty once. We think that's the whole group." Charlie stated, "Tell me you guys know how to do a patronus."

"We know." Harry grinned at his newest friend but it faded fast as he took a second look at the dementors, "Are you sure that's only twenty? It looks like more."

"It does, I better give the signal." Charlie let off a canon blast from his wand and people began pouring out of the two buildings.

Handlers and other employees were on the roofs and on the ground preparing for an assault. Harry saw so many animals he didn't think his would even be noticed. He waited until the horde had arrived before he added one of his to the mix. It was true that no one would realize his was there. Some of the people on the roofs collapsed as the overwhelming feeling of dread took them. On the ground Harry and the others could also feel their effect and were tiring quickly. He put as much power as he could behind the spell and was amazed to see rings of light coming out in waves from his animal. Not only his animal but the rings also pushed back the dementors until they gave up and left. Harry quickly dropped his spell and hid his wand, he was already on his knees and shaky. He didn't think anyone would believe he had done that.

"You guys better go. I'm going to call for some reinforcements in case they come back." Charlie waved and ran off.

Harry was too shaky to thank him for the lesson.

"Well done Harry you have twelve NEWTs all E and higher." Albus patted the shoulder that was now only slightly below his own.

"Good I thought the tests were going to kill me." he sighed as he took the paper and looked it over, "I guess I know why they call them nasty and exhausting."

"Well done Harry." Tonks pulled him into a hug, "You got twice as many as I did. And let me tell you that is an accomplishment."

"So I get to start going on Order business now, yes?" Harry asked the three adults and Tonks, even though she was technically an adult he didn't really look at her that way.

"Yes I promised. But before you do I have one more thing I want you to get used to using for protection." Albus stated.

"What, I have an animagus form and I can do any defensive spell that's out there." Harry grinned shaking his head, "What more do you want me to do?"

"Put this on." Albus grinned handing him a box.

Harry opened the box slowly as Albus had been known on occasion to play a prank on him. Inside was a silvery piece of fabric, "What is it? It's so soft."

"It belonged to your father." Albus said.

"You should have given it up ages ago." Sirius said from the door. Remus was beside him grinning.

"When should I have handed it over?" Albus asked with a slight grin, "Any time before now he would have used it to prank you and you probably would have lost him."

It was only his third battle when Harry found a use for his animagus form. His group was pinned down between a cliff over the ocean and a group of death eaters. They had no idea how many they were facing or who any of them were. Tonks had already registered him but his name was under enchantment to be invisible. The head of the DMLE had already approved hiding his ability. Not many people knew he had achieved the animagus form but of those in his group right now only one didn't know and Harry trusted Dedalus with the information. With a word to Sirius Harry jumped off the cliff and changed into his form and flew back close to them. Sirius threw the disillusion spell on him before he went high to check out what they were facing. He returned shortly and transformed back.

"We have thirty of them making their way here." He whispered, "Several from the inner circle including Bellatrix. We already know apparition and portkeys are blocked. There are too many to slip between with disillusion charms."

"We have to face them then." Sirius sighed.

"I know one other option." Harry said, "I can fly you one at a time down to the beach. The wards don't extend that far."

"Works for me." Tonks agreed and watched him jump off the cliff again, "Dedalus go first. Then Sirius, Remus and I'll follow last because I'm the only actual auror here."

"Tonks." Sirius glared at her as Harry jumped off the cliff again and flew as close as he could get to the cliff face, "You should go right after Dedalus."

"Quit arguing." she hissed at him as Remus levitated Dedalus down onto Harry's back, "Remus and I are the lightest. If they get too close we can both go together."

"Fine." Sirius agreed. When Harry returned he jumped on his back and was flown down.

Remus was on the ground and Harry was about to take off again when Tonks threw herself off the cliff. Harry quickly got air born and caught her as she fell. Once the two of them landed they all pulled out their portkeys and left.

Sixteen year old Harry Potter collapsed on the couch of their home when they returned after the mission. He had lost count of how many he had been on now, "I'm sorry."

"There isn't anything to be sorry about." Albus admonished him, "You did very good against the death eaters. None of us could predict that Voldemort wouldn't show up."

"But he was so sure." Harry said, "I saw it all."

"It was obviously a trick." Sirius waved him off, "He wanted to see your strengths and weaknesses. He must have found out about your connection and is using it against us. We won't be able to trust the visions any longer."

"Not that we really ever could." Remus added, "Peter was caught again and so was Crabbe."

"There were a lot of kids." Harry slumped farther in his chair.

"They are recruiting heavily from Slytherin." Albus said, "I saw the all the seventh years there but only part of them was really fighting. One girl walked up and handed her wand to an Auror and said, I don't want to be here I am being forced."

"If only the rest of them had that kind of brains." Sirius sighed.

"Have they questioned the girl yet?" Remus asked.

"No but they'll be getting to that soon enough." Albus stated, "Moody will be by later to fill us in."

Poppy arrived and looked over all four of them, "I found only minor injuries nothing too severe on the rest of the Order. Let's have a look at you."

Tonks arrived as she was giving Harry his checkup, "How is the hero of the hour?"

"Shut up." Harry growled at her.

"Do you know seven people are claiming that you saved their lives tonight." she asked.

"I was saved by others many times too." Harry pointed out, "Don't make it worse than it already is please."

"Too late." she said, "And I'm actually down playing it quite a bit. Fudge is going on and on and on about you bravely standing in front of him and protecting him. Ever the politician, I can't believe he's still minister."

"Did you tell him that is just where I landed and I didn't mean to?" Harry quirked an eyebrow as he asked.

"No, that would spoil all the fun of it." she laughed at his frown "Kingsley tried to tell them that you along with the aurors were protecting everyone. He wouldn't listen."

"Lovely." Harry sighed and a pain in his scar pulled him mentally out of the room.

***Vision***

"_It was a simple job." Voldemort stated quietly, "Why were we thwarted again?"_

"_Potter was there." a blond boy stated, "He was well trained."_

"_Crucio." the blond started screaming._

"_Another answer?" Voldemort stopped the spell and waited._

"_They knew we were coming and were waiting for us." another young man stated, "Someone told them we were coming and we were outnumbered from the start."_

"_Are you suggesting I have a spy in my organization?" Voldemort hissed._

"_Not so much a spy." the man back pedaled, "More than likely someone was not careful where they talked and were overheard."_

"_Were you ordered to not speak about this?" Voldemort hissed again._

"_We were and I did not." the man answered, "I was offering an idea on the cause of the leak."_

"_Crucio." the blond from before screamed again._

"_Draco, were you boasting again?" Voldemort asked when he pulled the spell off again._

"_No my Lord." the blond panted, "I said nothing."_

"_Good." he murmured, "So who did talk?"_

***End Vision***

Harry was able to wrench himself away as Voldemort calmed down. He opened his eyes to find everyone at his side, "He's angry."


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time: Harry was able to wrench himself away as Voldemort calmed down. He opened his eyes to find everyone at his side, "He's angry."_

"I gather." Albus gave a slight grin, "Learn anything?"

"It doesn't sound like he knows about our connection. They think someone talked when they weren't supposed to and the wrong person over heard." Harry stated, "A boy named Draco was hit by the Crucio twice."

"I would say it serves him right but that's just cruel." Sirius shuddered, "That's a nasty one."

"They may decide it's the girl who gave up right away so I'd be sure and protect her. Her family too if they aren't part of the death eater ranks." Harry suggested

"They generally stay neutral like one of the boys from her house that was present. I'd say they were both probably in it against their will." Albus sighed, "The boy was also captured."

"That may be a lucky break for both of them." Remus stated.

"Albus, we may have a break." Shacklebolt's voice boomed from the silvery lynx that appeared in the room, "We need your advice."

"I'll return as soon as I can." he stated as he left.

"I'm going to…" Harry trailed off and got up to leave looking quite despondent.

Remus found him twenty minutes later, "You ok?"

"Why am I doing this Moony?" Harry didn't budge from his spot where he was sprawled across the bed, "What is the point?"

"The point is to stop a mad man from taking over." Remus explained.

"But it seems like the whole world is against us." Harry pointed out.

"Not the whole world it's just a few fanatics." Remus tried again.

"I don't know." he was despondent, "I just don't know any more. I feel like we've been fighting this forever and it's never going to end."

"It will end." Remus patted his leg, "We can't give up hope."

"Sure Moony." Harry rolled over, "I'm going to take a nap I'm tired."

Back with the others Remus met their concerned looks with a sigh, "He's depressed."

"Who isn't?" Tonks whispered.

"He has no idea why he's doing all this fighting." Remus sighed, "He feels the world is against him right now."

"Surely he knows the Order is behind him?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Honestly Sirius he has only met a handful of members." Tonks threw up her hands, "I can see why he feels this way. He has met maybe twenty or thirty people on his side. Everyone else he has met is against us. We need to let him know there is more at stake than the wants of twenty or so people."

"He isn't going to an Order meeting." Sirius stated, "They'd mob him and scare him half to death. He'd probably hex half of them."

"He needs to see just how many are fighting with him." Tonks yelled at her cousin, "He feels like he's nearly alone in this."

"He isn't going." Sirius yelled back.

"Wait." Remus interrupted, "What if we introduced him to someone who could explain it better than we can?"

"We've explained it nine ways from Sunday." Tonks sighed, "I think he just needs to get out more."

"Exactly, we've been explaining it for years. Same explanation, same wording, same everything, what he needs is a new point of view. A point of view that isn't ours, a fresh perspective from someone who knows how to talk to teenagers."

"And just who do we know that qualifies for that?" Sirius asked exasperated.

"I was thinking that Arthur would do nicely." Remus grinned as hope blossomed on the other faces in the room.

"Remus, nice to see you again." Arthur Weasley stepped out of the fire and shook his hand, "I hope all is well?"

"We're surviving." Remus smiled, "You remember Sirius Black and Auror Tonks?"

"Yes nice to see you both again." He shook both of their hands too, "You said you needed my help so here I am, at your service."

"Well our problem is a bit unique." Remus scratched the back of his head.

"And it falls right up your alley." Sirius added.

"What do you need? I'll do whatever I can." Arthur hoped they'd get to the point soon.

"If I'm not mistaken you've raised six boys correct?" Tonk grinned, "We have one that needs some… inspiration."

"Mr. Potter?" Arthur put the pieces together quickly, "Is he alright?"

"Physically he is fine." Sirius smiled sheepishly, "He's questioning his role in the war, kind of a why am I doing all this again thing."

"Ah." Arthur nodded, "A bigger picture because your reasons aren't enough anymore. Every young man goes through it. Normally I just send them out to see the big picture but that's not really an option here is it."

"No." Sirius agreed.

"Well where can I find him?" Arthur clapped his hands together ready to take the bull by the horns so to speak.

"Harry would you mind coming down to the library, I have a friend I'd like you to meet." Sirius urged.

"Fine." Harry agreed after a sigh that sounded like he was giving in to something horrible.

Harry drug himself off his bed and then trudged down the stairs and shook the man's hand when introduced. He was ready to turn around and go back upstairs when the man pulled him into a conversation while Sirius miraculously disappeared.

"A fine bit of fighting you did tonight." Arthur took a seat and indicated for Harry to sit too, "Sirius had told me you were good, I was still surprised at how good."

"Against kids." Harry grumbled.

"Yes that is so unfortunate that You Know Who is recruiting so young." Arthur shook his head sadly, "Last time he at least waited until they were out of school. I'm rather glad some of them aren't there anymore. They have been giving my kids trouble for a long time."

"You have kids?" Harry didn't have to fake interest any longer.

"Seven." Arthur grinned.

"Really?" Harry was shocked, "I didn't know people had such large families. That must be incredible."

"Incredible is a very good word for it. So is boisterous, loud, annoying, loving and chaotic." Arthur said, "I have six sons and then my princess."

"That just sounds amazing." Harry grinned.

"Another good word for my family." Arthur agreed.

"It must be so hard on you to leave them at home to go fight." Harry expressed his concern.

"Most of them are fighting with us." Arthur smiled at the caring the boy showed, "Of my youngest two one is your age and the other is a year younger."

"They're fighting too?" Harry asked.

"They do their part but no actual fighting yet. They aren't as well trained as you are." Arthur smiled sheepishly, "Doesn't stop them from wanting to but they have other duties. Just last year they had the honor of helping prepare the new Order headquarters."

"They helped clean up Sirius' mum's place?" he grinned slightly, "I heard that was a nightmare."

"They would agree with you one that." Arthur chuckled, "I think you would get on great with the two of them, all of my kids actually."

"Sounds like quite a group." Harry sighed, "Are there other families like yours out there?"

"Many. We may be the largest but there are still a lot of people who don't support You Know Who." Arthur was glad the conversation was headed in the right way, "My boys each have friends across all groups and they all support the cause. My Princess has several friends that volunteered to come help clean headquarters."

"I would say that is a good group of friends." Harry chuckled, "I didn't see the place but I still didn't volunteer."

"When this is all over we'll have you over to the house for dinner. I'd say come now but Sirius already said no." Arthur grinned.

"How do you deal with your children fighting? Isn't it a distraction for you?" Harry asked after several moments of silence.

The two talked for another hour about fighting and all sorts of things. By the time Arthur left Harry was in a decidedly better mood. He had a lot of thinking done by the time Albus returned with the news that sent him and his two guardians on the next wild ride. Evidentially Voldemort had split his soul in order to become immortal.

"We don't have any idea how many pieces?" Harry asked again.

"No, but I think I may know who does." Albus said, "We need to visit the guest cottage."

"Slughorn knows?" Harry sat back thoughtfully, "How would he know?"

"He was Tom's head of house." Albus stated, "We need to persuade him to give us something that will give us even a hint."

"We, as in you and I?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He's very fond of you." Albus smiled serenely.

"Are you sure you didn't know about this when you brought him here?" Harry still had his eyebrow raised.

"I had no idea about this but I did have some idea about him helping out in some fashion." Albus waved him off, "He knows Tom at least as well as I do if not better."

Harry signed and nodded his agreement. Within minutes the two of them were at the guest house and sipping tea with his potions professor.

"Did you know Tom Riddle well?" Harry asked.

"As well as anyone I'd say." Horace shrugged.

"I'd say better." Albus stated, "You were his head of house and favorite professor."

"Don't remind me." he man sighed, "I've regretted it for years."

"We've received some intelligence recently that we need to verify with you." Albus could see the man tense, "Did he ever talk to you about Horcruxes."

"No never." Harry could see the sweat starting to run down the side of his face pointing out the obvious lie.

"Professor, I need to know." Harry looked at the man with clear sincerity on his face, "This is life or death for me."

"What do you mean?" Horace asked, "Are you saying the Prophet is correct? Are you the chose one?"

"I don't know about that." Harry shook his head, "All I know is Tom keeps trying to kill me and he won't stop until one of us is dead. I am the only person alive that didn't die when he wanted me to."

"A few times over I'd say." Horace grimaced, "He did ask once, said it was a defense project. I explained what they were but I think he already knew that. His real question was could he make more than one. He said seven is the most powerful magic number."

As he said this the professor pulled the memory from his head and dropped it into the vial Albus was holding. Albus left right away but Harry stayed to visit and calm the professor. By the time he returned to his own home the others had all watched the memory and were discussing what they could be.

"Did you know Tom was an orphan?" Harry asked Albus when he returned from talking to the professor.

"Yes, I was the Deputy Headmaster back then." he answered, "I did what Minerva does now with the muggle borns."

"He also questioned Slughorn about the Founders." Harry stated, "He was obsessed with them. I'll bet you ten galleons that he used Founder's items. Slughorn said that Slytherin had a locket that was known of back a hundred years ago but no one's seen it in a while. Same with a cup that was supposed to belonged to Hufflepuff. The only items for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were her lost diadem and his sword neither have been seen since the time of the Founders."

"We have one other problem to address." Remus pointed out, "How to destroy them."

"I'm headed back to Hogwart to begin a study on them. Sirius, search the books we removed from your Mother's library and see if they have anything." Albus stated, "Then I'll need to start tracking his life."

"Albus why don't you let me study your books while you start tracking." Remus suggested, "Knowing his past has a time limit if he starts killing off the people who knew him." Albus nodded and left, Remus started to follow.

"What can I help with?" Harry asked.

"I think with your link to him it would be best if you didn't." Remus stated seriously, "We don't know how much he can see."

"You're right." Harry nodded disappointed, "I hope his works the same way mine does."

"High emotions." Sirius agreed, "But it doesn't seem like he knows so he may not get anything."

"It is still best to stay out as much as possible at least on this part." Remus grimaced.

Harry nodded and Remus left to get the books from Albus. Sirius left to get his books from storage. Harry sat in the study and watched the fire flicker not really thinking anything.

"Master Harry is you alright?" Tarnot approached him, "You is being very sad today."

"Frustrated, sad, annoyed and a host of other negative emotions I suppose." he sighed

"I is getting you some hot chocolate and biscuits." Tarnot said, "They may not be fixing you but you be at least enjoying it."

"Thanks." Harry hadn't really heard what the elf said so he was surprised when Tarnot returned with the platter.

"Here you is."

"Thanks." Harry took the platter, "Did you bring some for yourself?"

"No I not be depressed and needing chocolate." Tarnot stated.

Harry chuckled, "I'm not quite as depressed as before. Did you meet Sirius' friend that came by earlier?"

"Yes, he is a man with a good heart, much like Master Harry." Tarnot replied.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at his elf, "He helped me to see the bigger picture so I am able to remember why I need to fight."

"Maybe someday you can fill our home with children too." Tarnot said, "Used to be many big families like thems but now not so much."

"I wonder when wizards stopped having such large families." Harry said thoughtfully.

"When it became too expensive." Tarnot explained, "Potters normally have large families too but your grandparents had trouble having children and your parents didn't get a chance."

Harry nodded his understanding as he started drinking his chocolate, "Have you noticed how Remus and Tonks look at each other when they think no one is watching?"

"I have and so have the other elves." Tarnot grinned, "Master James would have loved it. Much teasing would have happened as soon as he noticed. I am thinking it's a good thing Mister Sirius is blind as a bat or they'd get teasing now."

"I don't think Remus can handle that right now." Harry agreed, "However I think encouragement is warranted."

"I be in agreement with you on that." Tarnot nodded, "Selly is needing my help."

"See you later." Harry went back to his snack.

From that moment on Harry made it his duty to throw the two of them together when given the chance. He also used her clumsiness to force a little more close contact. One day Remus caught him at it and started to scold him.

"Harry stop it." he pulled him aside.

"Stop what?" Harry put on his fake innocent face. Not the one he used when he really wanted them to believe him.

"I saw you trip Tonks and make her fall." he said, "That is not very nice. You're too old to do this kind of thing."

"Oh, I thought she enjoyed it." he was laughing with glee, "I think her pillow was the nicest part."

"Harry I can't start dating anyone. I am too poor and too dangerous for that kind of thing." Remus was not amused.

"Now there is where you're wrong. She is an auror, a trained killer, she is more dangerous than you." Harry commented, "I'm sure she could take you in a fight."

"Not against a werewolf." he growled.

"She doesn't care about that." Harry waved him off, "She changes all the time. Your once a month thing doesn't faze her a bit. I happen to know she likes to change things up now and then."

"It doesn't matter Harry, I too poor to take care of anyone." he said, "And I have no prospects. I'm here now living off you and I can't bring in another."

"Actually she's here most the time so that's a moot point." Harry grinned, "Second of all you are not poor. I have always paid all my tutors. Granddad Al helped me set it up years ago. I've been paying you and Sirius for all the teaching you have done. I put Sirius' in his vault and I set up another vault for you. Granddad made me wait to tell you until you were older."

"You shouldn't have." Remus said, "I want you to take it all back. I didn't help you to be paid."

"'No." Harry stood his ground.

"You must." Remus ordered.

"He must what?" Sirius asked from where he and Tonks were standing in the doorway they had just arrived at.

"Take it back." Remus growled.

"What did you say?" Tonks asked.

"He's just mad because I've been paying him and Sirius as tutors." Harry shrugged, "I've paid all my tutors. Slughorn, who I also provide a home for, gets paid the same as these two. Hogwarts professors get more. Even Charlie got paid for his time."

"You shouldn't have." Remus said, "It was our responsibility."

"No it was your responsibility to be my guardian. Give me a stable home life and provide me guidance and love." he stated, "The teaching was an extra gig and I can and gladly did pay you for it. It was my idea Granddad just helped me set it up and suggested I wait to tell you until I could keep you from giving it all back."

"You need that money to live on." Remus scolded him again, "We're adults we will make our own lively hood."

"Once you finish your job of teaching me I'll gladly release you to go get another job." Harry grinned, "But as I am still learning things and still need guidance I will not take any resignations."


	8. Chapter 8

"Drop it Moony." Sirius interrupted his next tirade, "I believe it was you who explained to me about Harry's tenacity when he was five. It's worse now so I'm sure you won't win. Besides I see nothing wrong with him paying us. I figured it out long ago because I do the financials. He is set very well. In fact he will never have to work a day in his life if he doesn't want to. And that's after removing what he has given us."

"I'd suggesting building your own company." Harry looked at him thoughtfully, "You won't fire yourself when you can't work around the full moon."

Remus' mouth fell open with the suggestion. It was the best way to earn money and he could even help others with the disease. All of the sudden his life looked a lot brighter. Before Harry could move away Remus scooped him up into a hug and cried on his shoulder. Sirius and Tonks soon joined them in a group hug.

"I've got an idea." Sirius cackled, "Lets help Fred and George open that joke shop."

"That's right up your alley." Harry agreed, "You could give them so many ideas."

"Molly is going to kill you." Tonks giggled.

Harry nudged Remus and the inclined his head at a doubled over giggling Tonks before he got Sirius' attention, "Tell me about Fred and George."

The two of them left the room as Tonks began to right herself and follow them out. Remus stopped her, "Tonks can I have a word?"

"Sure Remy what's up." she asked.

"You know how you seem to be clumsier of late?" he asked.

"Yes but its only here so I'm not sure what's going on." She replied.

"I have an idea." he grimaced, "Harry has taken it upon himself to get us together. He's been tripping you at just the right time to fall into me. Now I don't know how you feel about it so I'm going to go out on a limb and ask if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"I'd love to." She smiled sweetly for a moment before it turned pure evil, "But that doesn't mean I won't get him back for embarrassing me."

"I'll help." Remus grinned, "We'll need to bide our time because he will be on the lookout for that."

A few days later Remus and Sirius returned from a meeting with extremely happy faces. Sirius explained, "You are looking at the new investors and silent partners to the shop that will be known worldwide as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"That sounds cool." Harry grinned, "How much did you invest?"

"Not a lot really." Remus answered, "A few thousand galleons and a hand full of ideas and we were in."

"Why silent?" Tonks asked.

"So their mother doesn't murder us." Sirius answered seriously, "She was hoping they'd get nice jobs in the ministry. Which, believe me, it would not happen. Those two just don't do stuffy ministry. They leave that up to their brother."

The group spent the next several hours discussing the business and ideas. A few weeks later Albus returned. He had been busy investigating Horcruxes over the last months and hadn't been able to stop by. Once he had gathered information about Tom Riddle's past they found they agreed with Harry's idea about his horcruxes. Dumbledore even had a memory that showed Tom had found both Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup.

"We received a break today." Albus lowered himself into a chair, "One of my Gryffindor girls brought me a diary this afternoon and said it was responding when she wrote. She said that her father always told her if you can't see where something keeps its brain then don't trust it. The diary was blank with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle etched on the outside. It was a horcrux. We have six parts of Riddle left to go."

"Great." Harry smiled and nodded, "How is the girl?"

"Fine." Albus smiled at his concern, "She noticed the book at the beginning of the year and thought her mother had given it to her as a surprise. She had put it away and forgotten about it but when she found it again earlier today she opened it and started writing. As soon as it responded she slammed it shut and took it to Minerva who brought her and it to me. Minerva had to carried it for her as she had said she kept wanting to hide it and write in it again. She was sure the book made her want to do that."

"How old is she?" Remus asked.

"She's finishing fifth year." Albus said, "I fear if she had been younger she may not have been able to overcome the compulsion charm that was embedded in it."

"I'm glad she's safe." Harry was grim when he heard that, "Any idea how she got it?"

"She said the only altercation she had in public was when she was buying her school books. There was a hunched, dirty man that bumped into her." he said, "We don't know who it was but it could have been any of the death eaters in a disguise."

"Any idea what it was supposed to do?" Remus asked.

"My best guess was that it would take over her mind and make her kill people." Albus said, "The girl's father works at the ministry and is in the order so it would have looked very bad on us."

"Good thing she's smart." Sirius sat back looking slightly worried, "So if the death eaters had that one I wonder if they have all the rest."

"No I don't think so." Albus stated, "I have a line on one that Moody and I will be retrieving. Another one I'll be taking Harry with me."

"Why?" Sirius was immediately on alert, "Why not take me or Moony?"

"There is a cave." Albus explained, "I've been there and already tried to cross with Moody and it wouldn't work. I went on my own but I need another person to help. Since an adult can't cross with me I'm going to assume a child can."

"What does he have to do?" Remus asked.

"I have to drink a potion that will undoubtedly be horrible. He has to force me to drink the whole thing." Albus sighed.

"No, no way." Sirius said opposing the idea strongly, "I will not let him be subjected to that."

"What do you propose I do then?" Albus threw up his hands.

"Kreacher." Sirius yelled.

"What does Mistress' horrible boy want with poor Kreacher." The elf grumbled, "He brings Kreacher into the presence of beasts and horrible children."

"I want you to go with Albus to a cave and do everything he tells you to." Sirius instructed.

"Yes Master." he grumbled, "Again Kreacher goes to the bad cave. Oh poor Master Regulas never came home from that wretched place."

"What?" Sirius asked.

Over the next hour Kreacher regaled them with the story of accompanying first the Dark Lord and then Regulas to the place in the cave. And how he and tried again and again to destroy the locket but could not do anything to it. By the time he had finished Sirius had his face in his hands as he cried for the brother that came to the light too late to save his life.

"Bring me the locket." Sirius managed to order the elf.

A quick couple of pops later Sirius handed the locket to Albus who took it away to destroy it. Tom was now down to only five pieces. In the days that followed Albus and Moody retrieved the ring from the Gaunts shack with no injuries because Moody had stunned Albus before he could put it on. The Auror then brought it to Harry for safe keeping because Albus told him to, though no one understood why.

"Granddad, I've been thinking." Harry approached the group of men as they talked in the library, "We have three left and you think one is the snake he keeps with him."

"Correct." Albus nodded.

"You have no idea what so ever about where they may be hid. No clues, no hints nothing." the three men nodded wondering where he was going, "Well what would you say if I told you that Gringotts and Hogwarts were the two safest places to keep something you didn't want found. People have known that for centuries."

"That is plausible except he doesn't have a vault." Albus disagreed, "That was the first thing I checked."

"But there are lots of death eaters who have vaults." Harry pointed out, "He obviously entrusted the diary to one death eater what's to say he didn't do that again."

"The death eaters with vaults include the entire inner circle." Sirius stated, "I actually can get access to two of them. Being the head of the Black family with no Malfoy or Lastrange family to take over for them when their assets were frozen I could enact a family emergency to look for a priceless family heirloom."

"Do it." Albus stated, "I'll start checking the school."

"Since we think the last two may be related to Hufflepuff and either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor I'd start with the house ghosts." Remus suggested.

"Excellent plan." Albus headed to the floo followed by Sirius.

Within a few days of Harry's Seventeenth birthday both the Cup and Diadem had met their end. Harry was quite curious to know exactly how he destroyed them but Albus would never share that information. He kept saying he'd tell him when he was older. Now Harry knew it was getting close to the time when the final battle would take place. All they needed to do was kill the snake then they'd be ready. It didn't happen nearly as quickly as he thought it would. During May before his eighteenth birthday they got the news that Voldemort was amassing an army to try and take Hogwarts. Harry, Sirius and Remus arrived in the Headmasters office as soon as they could.

"What do we know?" Harry asked.

"We know he has two giants, a swarm of dementors and more than one hundred witches and wizards." Albus told him, "We have one small giant, seventy order members and nearly three hundred students to protect."

"No sir about two hundred and fifty." a red headed male spoke from by the door, "We've had almost fifty sixth and seventh years volunteer to fight."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Albus said, "Do we have a method to evacuate the others without letting the death eaters know we know?"

"Yes sir." he answered, "Hermione and I have worked out an idea to portkey everyone else to a safe place. We just need to know where to send them."

"Beauxbatons has offered to shelter students how are you going to do it?" Albus asked.

"At dinner we are going to place sticking charms on all the benches. Then the benches will be made into portkeys. We only need to keep them from contacting the opposition with magical means; owls would be too slow from France. Those staying will not be eating dinner in the Great Hall."

"Well thought out." Albus complemented, "Thank Miss Granger for her help."

"You're welcome sir." he fidgeted a moment and glanced at Harry.

"Mr. Weasley may I introduce you to Mr. Potter." Albus introduced the two teens.

Harry stuck out his hand with a smile, "Please to meet you Mr. Weasley."

"You too, but just call me Ron. Mr. Weasley is either my dad or when I'm in trouble." Ron grinned back.

"Call me Harry then." he replied during the hand shake.

"Mr. Weasley here is one of our best strategists." Albus offered, "He choreographed our strategy at the Devonshire incident last month. I think we'll all drop the formality for a while. We need to know who we're talking to."

"The Devonshire defense was excellent." Harry complimented him, "I look forward to you bossing me around again."

Ron turned bright red before chuckling, "And I look forward to helping you in any way I can."

"Ron please take Harry down to the command center and see if you and Neville can show him the layout of the school." Albus instructed, "I'm glad the twins handed that map over to you. It gave you a head start on learning the grounds. However we have a better version in the command center."

Harry was dumbfounded when Ron activated the map. It was a three dimensional holographic image that showed different colored lights for different groups. Order members were red lights, teachers were blue, students were yellow and enemies would show as green.

"Was there a reason you used Hogwarts colors?" Harry asked.

A bushy haired girl answered, "We tried other colors but these showed up the best. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." Harry shook her hand, "Ron was explaining your idea on the evacuation, I think that is brilliant."

"Thank you." she blushed smiling up at Ron, "We really worked on it together, he deserves half the credit."

"Get a room." Neville chuckled as he entered, "Those two are always making eyes at each other. Good to see you Harry."

"You too Nev, how's Gran?" he asked. He didn't notice the astonished faces on everyone in the room. Neville never bragged about their friendship, he knew it would be far too dangerous.

"She's coming, thinks we can't battle without her." Neville grinned, "Maybe her hat can scare some of them away."

"She still has the vulture?" Harry chuckled.

"I tried to break the preserving charms but they're too deeply embedded." he shook his head, "Sirius and Remus with you?"

"Yes they're up in the office chatting with Granddad and Aunty." Harry indicated the direction of the Headmasters office.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the last Potter?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Don't mind her Harry she just can't stand to not know all the facts." Neville stage whispered as Hermione turned red, "He means Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"You call Professor McGonagall Aunty?" a sandy hair boy perked up from a seat at the side of the room.

"If you try it Seamus she'll give you detentions for a month." Neville said, "He's called her Aunty since he was able to talk. He can get away with it, you cannot. Harry meet our resident explosive expert Seamus Finnegan. He can blow up water."

"I haven't done that since first year." he stood and came over and shook Harry's hand, "I only lost my eyebrows that one time."

"How did you do it?" Harry chuckled.

"My uncle gave me a fake spell and said it would turn water into rum." Seamus shook his head, "And as a stupid eleven year old I tried it about seven times before it blew up. Of course that just made me think I'd done it wrong so I worked on that for most of the year and only quit when I lost my eyebrows in the last explosion."

"Uncles think themselves so amusing." Harry mused.

"We are amusing." Sirius strutted into the room, "So what have you guys cooked up?"

"Not much yet we were just getting to know one another." Harry grinned, "I was just going to tell them the story of when I was five and pranked you."

"NO!" Sirius held up a finger at him, "You may not tell that story."

"But you were so funny looking all multicolored with swirls and flashing lights." Harry grinned.

"Hush or I'll tell them about the first prank I pulled on you." he smirked.

"Oh please." Harry laughed, "I was four and you changed my hair red. I was laughing and enjoying it until Remus started yelling at you. Then it was so funny I was rolling on the floor."

"I'll just make up something horrible then." Sirius grumbled.

All the teens in the room cracked up with the banter between Sirius and Harry. They soon settled down and began to plan in earnest. With just a few hours left to go Albus pulled Harry away from the group and into another room.

"I want you to practice disarming spells." he instructed, "I know you can do them but you haven't used them in a while."

"Ok." Harry was confused, "Are you ready."

"Yes." he had his wand held ready. He wasn't planning on protecting himself but Harry was quick enough he was still surprised and wouldn't have been able to stop him.

"Do I pass?" Harry asked holding out the wand for him to take back.

"You pass." Albus turned to leave the room.

"Don't you want your wand back?" Harry called.

"It's yours now." Albus continued.

"Wait." Harry ran after him, "You can't go into battle unarmed."

"I won't." Albus said, "But I'll be using my original wand not that one."

"Why did you do this?" Harry demanded pulling him into another empty classroom.

"Harry, there is one more Horcrux that we haven't killed." Albus sighed.

"Right we have to get the snake." He agreed.

"No, we got the snake earlier today. Severus took it out." he explained.

"So he made eight then." Harry nodded, "Where do we find the last one?"

"Harry, I've known this for a while now and didn't want to burden you with it but I can't keep it in any longer." Albus had tears coursing down his cheeks, "It's you, your scar actually. You have to die before Tom can. However I'm hoping that if you have the Deathly Hallows and Tom kills you himself, you will survive. I don't know it for sure though."

"Why would he make me a horcrux and then kill me." Harry questioned, "That just doesn't make sense."

"You were the one he never intended on making." Albus' smile was wobbly as he stroked Harry's scar, "When he tried to kill you the first time his soul was in such bad shape a piece just fell off and attached itself to the only other living thing in the room."

"Me." he sighed somehow knowing this was true.

"You." Albus agreed.

"Do Sirius and Remus know?" he asked.

"No and I'd advise not telling them." Albus said, "If you live through this then they won't have to deal with the stress of knowing."

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"I'll explain it to them." Albus put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Harry pulled the old man in for a hug, "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

"I need to see Ronald's plans so I can fit in a place for you to seek Tom out." Albus pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"Don't you think he'll be looking for me?" Harry asked.

"No, I think Ronald is right that he'll sit and wait until the rest of us are too tired to move." Albus stated and they walked back towards the command center, "You'll have to sit and wait if you don't want to be too exhausted."

"But…" Harry wanted to say he was going to die anyway and Albus knew it."

"Possibly not." he reminded, "You need to be rested just in case."

"Ok." Harry sighed dejectedly. He hated waiting on the side lines.

It wasn't long before the battle was raging. Harry sat in the command center and watched the lights on the Hogwarts model. With all the lights shoved together it was really hard to see. But as the time wore on he saw some lights fading.

"What does that mean?" he asked Ron.

"A faded light is someone unconscious." he replied before speaking into his communication mirror, "Hagrid two giants entering from the forest."

"And when they disappear?" he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"They have died." Ron whispered.

"Seamus we have green on the bridge." Hermione said into her own mirror, "Time to go boom."

A yell of glee came from the mirror as the distant sounds of explosions could be heard. Several hours later Harry was pacing the room going stir crazy. Standing there as lights kept blinking out was more than he could take. However before he could reach the door of the room a very loud voice echoed around the school.

"Hogwarts you have fought well. I will be pulling back my forces so that you may retrieve your dead. Now I speak directly to you Harry Potter. I know you have not yet entered the fight the same as I. Turn yourself over to me and I will not kill the remainder of your friends. Turn yourself over and end this." the quiet after Tom's voice only lasted a moment.

Harry left the room with Ron and Hermione on his heels, "Wait Harry you can't go, that's just what he wants you to do."

"I know." Harry yelled back.

"You know he won't keep his promise." Ron yelled.

"I know." He yelled back again, "Be prepared."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to a stop, "We just need to tell Professor Dumbledore, he'll be able to stop him."

They turned and ran back the way they had come. They arrived at the room at the same time as Sirius, Remus and Albus. They quickly explained what had happened.

"We have to stop him." Sirius took off with Remus right behind him.

The two of them reached the top of the astronomy tower just in time to see something dark fly through the wall of dementors. They turned back and raced to the front doors ready to go after him when Albus stopped them.

"Stop, you can't do anything now." Albus scolded them, "Stay here and be prepared to fight. Tom will be with them and we'll need every wand we have."

"We have to get Harry." Sirius was beside himself.

"He had too much of a head start Sirius." Albus sighed, "He's probably already there."

Indeed he was already there and he had already been hit with the killing curse. He woke in a place that could be described as white mist. He didn't have any clothes on but as soon as he wished he had some they appeared beside him. As he threw on the clothes he realized he was in a white copy of his bedroom at Potter's Pride. He went down the main stairs to the library and found it crowded with people.

"Hello?" he said from the doorway.

"The man of the hour." one man on the couch crowed, "How are you Harry?"

"Fine… who are you people?" a noise caught his attention and in an empty spot on the floor away from everyone else he saw something that made his stomach turn, "What is that?"

"That is something far beyond help." the female voice made him look up.

"Mum?" Harry recognized her from pictures Sirius and Remus had shown him.

"That she is." a male voice made Harry look to the man at her side.

"Dad." he spoke so softly he didn't think anyone could hear.

"Yes." Lily smiled and put an arm around his waist while he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't realize death would be so nice and normal." Harry said, "It looks just like home."

"So Sirius and Remus took you to Potter's Pride then." James smiled widely, "I knew they'd be smart about it."

"I'm surprised they would go." the man on the couch said again, "Such horrible memories there for them."

"We worked through them." Harry said, "We needed the ballroom for dueling practice."

"Harry you need to know you aren't really dead." Lily interrupted what would undoubtedly be a long tale, "That thing is the piece of Tom that was in you. You need to decide whether you are going on with us or back to finish him off."

"Go on to where?" he asked.

"This is a stop on the way to the afterlife." James explained, "You have the unique opportunity to decide to stay alive or die."

"If I live I have to kill Tom." he said.

"But you'll also have a long life afterwards." Lily stated, "One where you can live your dreams."

"I miss you guys so much." Harry wanted to pull her in for a hug but wasn't sure if he could actually touch people here, "Sirius and Remus are great, I have no doubt my life would have been terrible without them. But they just aren't you."

"No one can ever replace your parents." another woman added, "Nothing to feel bad about."

"Thanks." Harry sighed, "Are you sure I'll live through killing him?"

"If you don't you get to come back to this." James stretched his arms wide indicating the room and people, "You have far less to fear about coming back than Tom does. His welcome won't look like this. Every piece that has arrived looked similar to that one. I still feel sick when I think about what he has done."

"I love you." Harry said as he made up his mind and began to fade, "I'll never forget you."

"We love you too." they chimed together.

"What is taking so long?" Sirius growled as he paced. He had only had a drink of water, a pepper up potion and ate because Remus had forced him too.

"No sense worrying about it." Albus said, "Whatever happens will happen regardless of what we want at this point."

"You knew." Sirius turned on the old man, "You knew he would go after him."

"Of course I knew he would go." Albus frowned, "This is what he was trained for."

"Stop it Sirius." Remus grabbed his arm, "We all knew this would happen eventually. Maybe not just like this but he has to face him."

Sirius collapsed in his chair until they heard Tom's voice claiming victory over Harry as he tried to run away. He was on his feet and half way out the door when he yelled, "I call Tom, I'm going to kill him."

Sirius and Remus weren't the only screams of denial when Hargrid was pulled to a stop next to Voldemort. But theirs were certainly the loudest. Neither of them was able to move or look away as Hagrid was forced to lay Harry at Tom's feet. Neville was the first one to start throwing spells again and the group rushed forward. Before Remus and Sirius could reach Harry's body it disappeared in the crush of people.

Hagrid's wail of, "Where's Harry?" did nothing to ease their minds.

Death eaters and Voldemort were pushed back out onto the lawn of the school as the anger in the crowd overwhelmed them. No one even paused when more spell fire came from behind the death eaters. The village of Hogsmeade and parents of students joined the fight on the side of light.

Only a few of the inner circle were left when several things happened at once. Bellatrix fell shortly followed by Lucius and a shield formed over the people who took them down. All fighting stopped as Voldemort sent Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus flying through the air.

"Well isn't this fun." Harry said as he pulled of the invisibility cloak to several gasps, "I think it's about time to end this, don't you Tom?"

"Don't use that name." he growled.

"I'll use whatever name I want to." Harry growled right back, "You've tried to kill me enough times I think I deserve that privilege."

"So you let someone else die in your place again." he sneered.

"Nope." Harry popped the word, "I find your reputation to be highly over rated. You kill me, I don't die. You crucio me and I don't feel anything. I'll tell you what. You try for a bit of regret for your actions and I won't send you to a death that eagerly awaits you."

"I won't be the one that's dead." Voldemort grinned, "I'm immortal."

"Well you would be if I hadn't run across this." Harry held up his right hand where he wore the ring that once held a piece of Tom's soul, "And all the other pieces just like it."

"No." Voldemort gaped and then raised his arm and in anger threw the killing curse again just as Harry tried to stun him.

The spells met in the middle and connected. An odd golden cage surrounded the two of them and Harry quickly realized the winner of the duel would be the one who wasn't at the end where that boiling point of spells met a wand. He reached in his shirt and pulled the second wand. The wand he had won from Dumbledore. He pointed it at the intersection and yelled the disarming curse and when it connected a flash of light blew away from him and the cage disappeared. All that was left of Voldemort was a smoldering corpse. Cheers rose into the night and Harry was caught in a hug by Sirius and Remus. He didn't really keep track of what was happening around him and was surprised when he felt himself being lowered onto a bed.

"Well now that I have you I'll be keeping you for a month." Poppy teased as she ran her wand over him.

He fell asleep as she continued her exam. Harry's recover time wasn't long but others weren't so lucky. He knew many had died as he watched from safety as their lights faded away on the map. A year later he found himself attending the debacle called the Ministry Ball for the first annual celebration of the Battle of Hogwarts. He vowed that night would be his last public appearance. He wasn't completely successful but he made Sirius think twice before asking him to do anything again. It was at the beginning of the quidditch season a few months later that Remus and Tonks finally set up their revenge on Harry for tricking or rather tripping them into getting together, not that they really minded.

"Tonks?" Gwenog Jones saw her old friend enter the pub with an older man whose face was full of scars. She assumed the man was an auror. She yelled out to her friend, "Tonks what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date." she replied when the two walked over to the team, "Celebrating?"

"We are." she smiled, "Although a win against Chudley isn't usually a cause for celebration. We are celebrating the successful first game for our new Chaser."

"Heard you had one." Tonks grinned, a cough made her look to the side, "Whoops I forgot, Gwen this is my fiancé Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." Gwenog shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Remus said, "I thoroughly enjoyed your game against Puddlemore last week. You won me twenty five galleons."

"Did you win any this week?" she asked.

"No it's a suckers bet." Remus chuckled, "Can't get anyone to bet on the Cannons."

"I suppose not." she laughed, "Hey I want you to meet the team come on." Gwenog introduced her team and her newest chaser was last.

"Weasley?" Tonks asked, "Any relation to Charlie, Fred and George?"

"Yes." she grinned widely, "Three of my older brothers."

"They never told me they had a sister." Tonks grinned, "Nice to meet you."

"I suppose you know the twins from their shop?" she asked, "But how do you know Charlie?"

"Chuck was in school with us." Gwenog chuckled.

"Chuck? He let you call him Chuck?" Ginny goggled.

"Heavens no." Gwenog laughed, "It used to drive him insane when we called him that. I hate my first name as you well know and Tonks here is in the same boat. When he'd use our first names we'd call him Chuck."

"Yes we know the twins from the shop." Tonks grinned, "Remus and his cohort invested in them a few years ago. The shop is right up their alley."

"More Sirius than me but I enjoy the laughs." Remus demurred turning to Tonks, "Besides didn't we tell you it was as silent partners? That means you aren't supposed to tell."

"Sirius?" Gwenog gasped, "You don't mean Sirius Black do you?"

"Don't judge me by him." Remus held up his hands, "We're friends but I'm not that much like him."

"No, Sirius is cool." she grinned, "I remember him babysitting us when we were about fourteen. He was in his twenties then wasn't he?"

"Yes I'm dating an older man." Tonks rolled her eyes, "Again. But this time is different."

"You want my tickets for next week?" Gwenog asked to the gasps of her team.

"I can't we're eloping on Friday." Tonks sighed, "We'll be out of the country for the next week. I could give them to Sirius if you want?"

"Do you think he'd want them?" she asked.

"Sure." Remus grinned, "He loves quidditich, besides his Godson has never seen a game and he's been trying to find tickets to a good one. Harpies versus the Arrows is bound to be exciting."

"That's the understatement of the century." the keeper scoffed.

"Shut it." Gwenog growled at the girl, "Well I look forward to meeting Sirius again and his little Godson."

"Ok see you later." Tonks quickly pulled Remus away before he could correct her friend.

"I think I should tell them Harry isn't little, don't you?" Remus looked over his shoulder as she drug him away.

"No, remember our payback." she giggled, "I wish I'd be there to see her face when she gets a load of Sirius' little Godson."

"Should we have Sirius take pictures?" Remus chuckled.

"You don't expect us all to be there when you meet this kid do you?" the keeper asked Gwenog after Remus and Tonks had left.

"He might want your autograph." Gwenog shrugged, "Your fan base is made up of little kids so just get over it."

"It is not." she grumbled, "My fan base is made up of sixteen to thirty five year old cute guys."

"Except that one old man." the seeker snickered at her friends red face.

"I'll take all the little kid fans." Ginny smiled innocently, "That way I'll still have a fan base in ten years when most of yours are blind old men who couldn't…"

"Stop." the keeper put her hands over her ears and sang out loud.

Saturday morning Sirius and Harry found themselves in the family suite for the Holyhead Harpies. They were standing at the window overlooking the stadium when they were interrupted.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" they turned to find the Weasley twins approaching them.

"We were given tickets. Tonks went to school with Jones." Sirius said, "How did you two get past the security guards?"

"You wound us Sirius." Fred grinned, "You think we would try and sneak in?"

"I know you would." he laughed at them.

"Actually our sister plays for the Harpies." George smiled, "Star chaser and all that."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Sirius commented.

"We never told you about any of them." Fred pointed out, "Bill and Charlie aren't our only brothers. We have Percy and Ron too and the little Ginny rounds out the group."

"Is she anything like you two?" he asked skeptically.

"More like us than Bill and Charlie and nothing like Percy at all." George said, "She gave us the idea for the bat boogey candy."

"I love those." Harry turned finally hearing the last of the conversation.

"Sorry Harry. These two clowns are the Weasley twins of the joke shop." Sirius introduced, "Guys this is my Godson Harry, don't say his name it causes a riot."

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Causesariot." each twin grabbed a hand and shook it.

"Your stuff is excellent." Harry laughed at their joke, "I'd love to come see your shop sometime."

"Just come with Sirius to the investors meeting tomorrow." Fred said, "You can look around while we talk shop. The store is closed so you won't excite a crowd."

"Sounds great." Harry agreed.

"How's the fan mail sort going?" George snickered.

"You told them about that?" Harry bumped his Godfather.

"I did." Sirius snickered, "It's gone down some. He's only getting two to three hundred letters a day now. No howlers for about a weeknow."

Harry rolled his eyes as the others laughed at him. He was having fun so far, he couldn't wait for the game to start. Suddenly a loud noise startled him and he drew his wand as he turned toward the noise. Sirius grabbed his hand before the wand had cleared his pocket.

"It's just the team leaving the locker room." Sirius said, "The fans are there to cheer them from there to here."

Harry forced himself to relax before replying sarcastically, "Thanks for the warning."


	10. Chapter 10

"Battle reflexes." Sirius whispered to the twins.

"Hex first, ask questions later." Fred said, "Remind me never to try to surprise you."

"That would not be a good idea." Harry grinned, "Ask Sirius about that."

"Don't remind me." he grumbled, "I couldn't sit for hours even after you removed the hex."

"Tell us all about it." George said, "Maybe we can use that in a prank for the shop."

"Like you two need any help." a female voice sounded from behind the twins.

"Gin Gin!" they called as they turned, "OW!"

"Do not call me that." she said as the pair rubbed their arms where she had smacked them.

"Ginny our dearest favorite sister." Fred started.

"Our most beautiful sister." George added.

"Your only sister." Ginny finished with a grin, "Glad you could come."

"Ron and Hermione enjoyed the game last week." Fred said.

"I bet." she grinned, "Ron is a Cannons fan after all I had to invite him to watch them play."

"You mean to watch them get humiliated." Fred grinned widely.

"Again." George added, "It's so lovely that you take after us."

"Thank you." Ginny bowed to them, "Have you got the Quaffle candy going yet?"

"No." they frowned, "We're having some trouble getting it to fly on its own without bashing into things like the bludgers do."

A cough behind them reminded them of the other two men they had been speaking to. George took over the introductions, "Ginny this is Sirius Black our investor."

"Nice to finally meet you." she said, "Gwenog said you were bringing your little Godson with you where is he?"

"Right here." Sirius indicated the man beside him, "Ginny this is Harry my Godson. Not really so little anymore."

Ginny started to giggle as she shook his hand, "Gwenog and Niki are going to be so surprised. They all assumed you were about five. Tonks kept saying it was the first quidditch game you will have gotten to see."

"It is my first game to see. I've listened to loads of them though." Harry let go of her had when she had finished shaking it. His hand still tingled, "I've led a slightly sheltered life. Home schooled and all."

"Welcome to the real world then." Ginny smiled, "We were all home schooled until Hogwarts. It was a bit of a culture shock meeting all those people for the first time. I can imagine what you're going through."

"Culture shock." Harry nodded, "I listened to the game last week. Sounded like you had a great start, I can't wait to see you in action."

"Thank you." Ginny's cheeks were beginning to ache from her huge smile but she couldn't make it go away, "I'll try not to disappoint you today."

"I doubt you could." Harry found himself lost in the chocolate brown eyes that were looking at him.

"Sirius?" Gwenog's voice interrupted their conversation, "How are you?"

"Fine Gwen." he hugged the younger woman, "Thanks for giving us the tickets. This is my Godson Harry. Harry this is Gwenog Jones captain of the Harpies."

"Nice to meet you." Harry stuck out his hand. The woman was staring until Ginny giggled.

"Sorry, I was expecting someone shorter." she shook Harry's hand, "Tonks led me to believe you were younger."

"Ginny told me about it." Harry grinned, "This is the first game I've been able to see in person. I listen to the games whenever I get the chance."

"We have to get Niki over here." Ginny giggled.

"That will be good." Gwenog snickered and turned to the two men, "Niki isn't a kid person. She was grumbling when I told them they would be meeting your little Godson. I told her to suck it up he might be a fan. She said little kids aren't her fans. So Ginny said she'd take all the kid fans. Anyway we'll play this up and really get her going ok?"

"Got it." Harry grinned, "I'm Ginny's number one fan now. All I need is a poster to have you sign."

"I have one." George said, "We are going to put it up in the shop so you can take it for the gag."

"She'll be here in a few moments." Gwenog said, "She was just finishing up with her fan club of twenty year olds."

Ginny and the twins stepped away while they set up the prank. When the last player had entered the room Gwenog called the team over.

"Everyone this is Sirius Black and his Godson Harry. They are my guests today." she introduced the team and saved Ginny for last. Harry was better than she expected.

"Weasley?" Harry turned his full attention on her, "I listened to your debut last week. I am honored to get to see you play."

He stuck out his hand to shake hers but when she reached for it he took it and kissed it instead.

"I hope you enjoy your first game." Ginny managed to say.

"I am already enjoying it." Harry stood straight after kissing her hand but didn't let go, "I have a poster a friend gave me. I think it's of the team but I'm not sure because I haven't looked at it. Would you mind signing it for me?"

"Certainly." Ginny grinned and grabbed a quill off the table as Harry unrolled the poster.

"As luck would have it." Harry grinned turning it to her, "It is just you. Unfortunately it can't do your beauty justice. But I will remember."

Ginny signed the poster with a flourish and handed it back. Harry took it and then took her hand and kissed it again, "Thank you so very much. I know you will win the day."

"The team will." Ginny corrected him gently.

"Right." Harry grinned still not looking away from her.

"You want any other autographs?" Niki couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"I thought you didn't want him for a fan." Gwenog chuckled.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"This is Sirius' little Godson." she pointed out, "You didn't want him to be a fan."

"But… kid… not… he… hot." she sputtered.

"Thanks?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

The team minus Niki busted up laughing. Gwenog slapped her back, "We got you so good."

Harry handed the poster back to George, "Thanks it worked perfectly."

"No thank you." Fred was still laughing, "Great prank."

The rest of the group was still laughing when Harry whispered to Ginny, "If I get another poster will you sign mine?"

"Only if you kiss my hand again." she smirked.

"Well then how about I take you to dinner after the game?" he asked.

"Can't." she sighed dejectedly, "I have to celebrate with the team. No dates allowed. Maybe some other time?"

"I'd like that." Harry said, "I'm going to be at the twins shop tomorrow afternoon. Maybe you can show me around while they are having the investors meeting. I'll take you for ice cream at that place in the Alley."

"It's a date." Ginny grinned.

"Come on Red game time." Gwenog said as the team started to leave, "You have to leave lover boy until tomorrow at least, no dates tonight."

"Pity." Ginny sighed as she turned to go, "See you tomorrow."

Harry smiled and waved as the girl left. He didn't quit grinning until Sirius started to tease him.

"A little thick don't you think?" he asked.

"No it was perfect." Harry argued, "Did you see her face?"

"I agree." Fred stated.

"I must also agree." George said, "Fabulous acting skills."

"Who was acting?" Harry grinned.

"What?" the twins asked.

"She agreed to show me the shop tomorrow while you are having your meeting." Harry grinned.

"Your first date." Sirius stated shocked, "The first girl your age you meet and you get a date. This is so unfair. You should have a harder time of it."

"It will be hard." Harry grimaced, "I haven't told her my last name yet."

"Don't worry Harry." Fred said, "She won't be star struck."

"I just hope she doesn't hate me for hiding it." Harry sighed and turned to watch as the crowd filtered into the stands.

The twins understood his distress. Sirius had told them numerous times how people would throw themselves at him when he was introduced. The game was brilliant and Ginny was able to score five times, all the other goals were made by Gwenog. None of the Arrows goals had made it through, but the seeker battle hadn't started in earnest yet.

"What are the seekers waiting on?" Harry asked.

"They have to find the snitch." Sirius explained, "You know that."

"Yes I know that." he grumbled, "But the snitch is right there."

"Where?" Fred asked.

"Ginny just passed it." he said, "Right in the middle of the pitch about twenty five feet up. It's been hovering there for like five minutes."

"That the first I've seen of it." George said finding it, "It's been rather elusive this game."

"Are you kidding?" Harry said, "I've been able to see it the whole game. It's never even left the stadium."

"Too bad the Harpies don't take males." a woman off to their right said, "I was their seeker for ten years and I've been able to keep track of it for most of the game. You have good seeker eyes."

"Thanks." Harry grinned, "I love chasing that ball but I've never got to play that in any of the take up games before."

"Didn't you try out for the house team?" she asked.

"I didn't go to Hogwarts." He replied, "I was home schooled."

"Pity that." the woman said, "With eyes that sharp I bet you would have been a wonderful seeker. Having no experience will make it hard to get into the league."

"I don't think I'll try to become a quidditch player." Harry was still watching Ginny and would glance at the snitch now and then.

"Finally." the woman said as the two seekers spotted the snitch. Ginny and Gwenog had scored four more goals between them and the other chaser was moving in to score, "She better make that goal."

"Don't want a tie?" Harry asked.

"I'd prefer a shut out but if we at least win that will be good." she grinned.

The grin changed to a frown when the ball bounced off the goal. But she smiled again as Ginny caught the rebound and tossed the ball again. This time making the goal, the score was 160 to 0. The seeker battle came to a quick end. The Harpy's seeker had gotten lucky when the ball took a turn in her favor. Harpies won 310 to nothing.

"Nice chatting with you." the woman said reaching out to shake Harry's hand, "Cassandra Link."

"Come on Harry we have to go." Sirius stood and moved off.

Harry frowned back at him but them reached out and shook the woman's hand and said in a quiet voice, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He quickly stood and left.

Cassandra watched in shock as the hero to the wizarding world slipped away without anyone's notice. No one would believe that she had sat and chatted with him during the game. A grin spread across her face as she thought of Gwenog's reaction when she told the woman she had given her seats to Harry Potter and his Godfather. She was grinning throughout the celebration that evening at the bar. Gwenog was the only one she was going to tell. It would be their secret. The man obviously didn't want the attention. They left the bar and started to walk to their apartment building that wasn't far.

"You'll never guess who I sat by during the game." Cassandra started as they entered the building.

"Sirius Black and his Godson Harry." she smirked, "I know who I gave me seats to."

"Do you?" she asked.

"I know he's a nice kid. Weasley has a date with him tomorrow." Gwenog smirked.

"Didn't any of you ask for his last name?" she asked.

"No. Why? Is it important?" she turned towards her friend and ex-team mate.

"I'd say it is." Cassandra smirked.

"Ok I'll bite." she said as Cassandra unlocked her own door, "What is his last name?"

Cassandra pulled her in and locked and silenced the door behind her, "Promise to keep it a secret. I don't think he'd want me to spread it around."

"Sure whatever." Gwenog looked at her strangely.

"Potter." she squeaked, "That was Harry Potter and his Godfather."

"I am so going to kill Tonks." Gwenog started to pace, "She didn't tell me anything. Oh and we had him play a prank on Niki. I can't believe this. She is so dead. First she leads me to believe he's this little kid going to his first game and now he's Harry Potter. She's going to hear about this when she gets back in town."

"What does Tonks have to do with this?" Cassandra asked.

"I gave the tickets to her because her cousin Sirius Black wanted to take his Godson to see his first ever quidditch match." Gwenog yelled, she calmed slightly and turned to the other woman, "Should I tell Weasley who she is going out with tomorrow? How do you know it was him?"

"No I bet he'll tell her when he's ready." Cassandra said, "You know I tried to go to that news conference a few months ago when they had the anniversary party and award ceremony. I saw him from afar that time. He is such a hot number up close."

"But how do you know it was him?" Gwenog asked again.

"We were talking about how slow the seekers were." she said, "He spotted the snitch before I did. If you took male players I'd say he should be seeker even without any experience. If he can fly as well as he can see that ball he'd be an outstanding player."

"Too bad we don't." she agreed, "Did he just say hi I'm Harry Potter and I can see the snitch can't you?"

"No." she chuckled, "He asked Sirius what the seekers were waiting for. I just put myself into the conversation because he is obviously a seeker himself. I introduced myself after the game just as they were leaving. He told me his name in a very quiet voice and practically ran from the room."

"I can't wait for practice Monday to see how the date went." Gweog cackled, "This will be interesting."

Harry was a nervous wreck. He barely touched his lunch and was in the bathroom again trying to get his hair to flatten at least a little bit. Sirius was standing in the doorway chuckling.

"Give it up Harry."

"Easy for you to say Mr. Perfect Hair." Harry grumbled.

"Come on, time to go. You don't want to be late for your first date do you?" Sirius laughed.

Harry tossed the comb at the sink and followed his Godfather out the door. They took the floo directly to the shop and found Ginny waiting on them.

"Hello, the twins are in the office." she told Sirius.

"Be good Harry." Sirius said as he left.

"Hey I'm not five." he replied raising his voice.

"All the more reason for you to behave." Sirius yelled back as he disappeared through a door.

"Come on." Ginny laughed at his red face, "Did you bring the poster for me to sign?"

"I didn't get the chance to buy one." Harry grimaced, "Line was too long and Sirius wouldn't wait."

"That's ok." She grinned, "So this is the shop."

They had walked through a curtain and into a wonderland of jokes. Harry grinned looking at the brightly colored shop. Lights blinked, things moved and noises were made. It was almost too much to take in.

"Brilliant." he laughed and the pointed to a cage, "What's that?"

"Pigmy puffs." she said sticking her finger into the cage and petting one, "I have one at home that's purple. His name is Arnold."

"I hope I get to meet Arnold the pigmy puff someday." Harry grinned and pet one through the cage.

"Over here is the stuff they make for the flighty witches." Ginny said, "I never touch this stuff. I don't want to be contaminated."

"Patented Day Dreams, love potions and beauty products." Harry grimaced moving away, "I don't want to be contaminated either. Sirius said they had some cool shoes to try out."

"This way." She said. They spent several hours walking through the shop.

"How about that ice cream I promised you." Harry said as his stomach growled.

"Ok." Ginny grinned and slipped her arm through Harry's as he led the way out of the shop, "Ice cream is calling my name."

Part way to the ice cream parlor Ginny was stopped by two girls about ten years old, "Will you sign my poster?"

"Mine too?"

"Sure." Ginny said, "What are your names?"

A few minutes later they were on their way again, "You are really good about that kind of stuff."

"I was a little girl once who wanted nothing more than my quidditch idle to sign my poster." she said, "I'll do it for the kids but not the adults."

"Except me?" Harry asked.

"Except you." She nodded.

They reached the store and got their ice creams then sat at an outside table. They watched people walk by as they chatted and ate their ice cream. Several people that Ginny knew called to her but none of them stopped. They eventually started back to the store and had almost made it when they were stopped again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who is this?" a male teen walked up to them.

"Go away Michael." Ginny stiffened and her hand twitched towards her wand.

"I have a right to know when my girlfriend is out with another man." he glared at the two of them pointedly.

"I told you it is over." Ginny growled, "I told you three months ago that I never wanted to speak to you again. I will not tell you again. Next time I'll just hex you."

"So who is this perv you're shacking up with." he fingered his wand still in his pocket.

"No one you want to mess with." Harry said, "I'd advise you strongly to walk away now before I have to embarrass you."

"Not likely." he said and puffed up his chest, "I was the best dueler in my year."

"Wow." Harry said dryly, "I'm so impressed."

Michael quickly pulled his wand but it was remove from his hand before he could form a curse. He gaped as Harry looked his wand over, "Cherry and dragon heart string?"

"Yes." he growled quivering with anger, "Now give it back."

"Certainly as soon as you apologize to MS. Weasley." he said still looking at the wand critically.

"I don't apologize when I call a spade a spade, or a slut in this case." Michael sneered.

"Just how brittle is this wand?" Harry asked as he grabbed it in both hands and bent it a little, "Feels like I could snap it in two with just a slight twitch."

"You wouldn't." Michael gasped with undisguised horror on his face.

"I would, I've done it before." Harry said, "Now would be a good time to apologize and leave. If I hear another word from your mouth about her I will personally find you and break your wand."

"Sorry." Michael had begun to sweat as he watched Harry twirl his wand in his hand.

"Just make sure you stay as far away from me as possible." Ginny growled at him, "I'll hex you the next time I see you."

Harry handed him back the wand and watched him leave post haste, "Sorry about that. I hate it when people get so pushy and nosy. I'm sure you could have hexed him into next week but I didn't want you to have to sully yourself by talking to him anymore."

"He's so different than he was when we dated." She said as they entered the store locking the door behind them, "As soon as I told him no sex until marriage I found myself dumped and he was with another girl within the hour. We had been together for nearly a year."

"He is a complete jerk." Harry reiterated, "To treat a lady that badly he must come from poor stock."

"Poor stock?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I should stay poor character." he offered, "I find I talk more like Sirius and Remus the others my own age."

"I was just wondering if you mean character or money." she looked at him closely.

"Money doesn't make the man." Harry said as he fingered the skiving snackbox he'd picked up, "I've seen plenty of rich men who have no character what so ever. I've seen poor men that can run circles around everyone else when it comes to bravery and goodness." he paused for a moment gathering his thoughts, "Sirius has this friend I met once. Name was Arthur lovely gentleman, good heart, strong sense of right and wrong, all around good guy. A better character that most anyone I'd ever seen. He told me he has seven kids and Sirius said he would take another in a heartbeat even though he struggles to make ends meet. His heart has no bounds when it comes to people. We talked for about a few hours and he told me about his kids, six boys and a girl, plus their friends. I'd love to be a part of something like that. I need to ask Sirius his last name so I can find him and thank him."

"For what?" she asked.

"I was really depressed the day of our meeting. He helped me get a better outlook on things. I realized I had more to fight for than just this world at large that I knew nothing about." Harry shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confusion clearly etched on her face.

He looked up sharply at her question, "Sorry I forgot you don't really know anything about me."

"I know a lot about you." she grinned, "Your favorite color is red, you would like to try to play seeker in a pickup game because you won't try to go professional, chocolate dream is your favorite ice cream treat and you dislike broccoli."

"Intensely dislike broccoli." he corrected.

"You're right that I don't know everything about you." her smile softened, "But I'd like to."

"Would you go on a second date with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think that would be great." she nodded, "Today has been fantastic."

"Ok, now to probably ruin the whole thing." Harry grimaced and Ginny frowned slightly, "Have you notice that I didn't tell you my last name?"

"No." she said with a shrug, "I was having so much fun being around you I didn't think about that."

"Well we do that on purpose because it tends to cause a riot when mentioned." he said.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ms. Weasley, my name is Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter." Ginny accepted his hand shake and said, "That explains your reluctance. I heard about the mob at the Anniversary Ball."

"That was a nightmare." Harry agreed with a roll of his eyes, "Luckily I was able to slip past since they really don't know what I look like." he said, "I felt sorry for that poor girl that got hurt."

"Do you know why she was mobbed?" Ginny snickered. Harry shook his head, "Well a friend of mine was there as a reporter and she said the girl claimed to be your date and insisted on being let in."

"Well that's… I don't feel quite so bad now." Harry sunk to the floor and leaned on the shelf behind him, "She brought that upon herself."

"She did." Ginny grinned joining him on the floor, "Arthur that you were talking about earlier. I think I know who that is."

"Who?'

"My Dad." she said, "I have six older brothers and my father is one of the greatest men alive in my book."

"Mine too." Harry grinned, "Come to think of it he did have red hair. But now I have a bone to pick with you. You never told me you were royalty and Arthur always called his daughter his princess."

Ginny's face turned red, "Do I look like a princess to you?"

"Yes." Harry said looking at her.

"Ok so I'm the quidditch princess." she shook her head.

"So… will you still have a second date with me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, "Really your last name makes no difference to me. Unless it had been Riddle then I would have bailed."

"You know who Tom Riddle is?" he asked.

"I know." she shuddered, "I met him at the Battle for Hogwarts. Of course I was only sixteen and wasn't supposed to be there but when all the seventeen year olds decided to skip dinner I followed them and didn't get sent to Beauxbatons."

"Were you at the ball then?" he asked.

"No. Michael had broken up with me that day and didn't feel like going alone." she said.

"He's a jerk." Harry summed it up.

All of the sudden Ginny started laughing. Harry wasn't sure of the joke but found himself smiling at her mirth, "If Michael only knew." she continued to laugh hard enough that she had to lie on the floor.

"If he only knew what?" Harry asked.

"He pulled his wand on Harry Potter." she giggled, "If he had known who you were he would have wet himself."

Harry grinned, "Well if he comes around again I'll be sure and let him know."

"Oh no." she said, "I get to do that. I want to see his face."

"I do too so we have to be together." Harry chuckled.

"Deal." she shook his hand.

He pulled her into sitting up again and then pulled her closer, "If we're dating does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm, that sound about right." she stared up at him.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" he whispered.

"I believe it does." she leaned forward and met his lips. It was sweet and over far too quickly for either one of them.

"Brilliant." Harry whispered hoarsely when they pulled apart again, "I like having a girlfriend."

"I'm pretty fond of having a boyfriend." she sighed, "But that means you have to meet the rest of the family."

"I know the twins and your dad." Harry shrugged, "Who else is left?"

"Mum, who will probably start planning the wedding right away so don't be scared if she mentions it. I get to decide all the who, when and where stuff no matter what she says." Ginny shook her head, "Then there are the rest of my brothers. Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts and Charlie works on the dragon reserve in Albania."

"I've met Bill, Charlie and the one younger… Percy." Harry said, "I met them the first time I was at Hogwarts but I was in disguise. Then I had a lesson on magical creatures in Romania with Charlie once."

"Ok, then Percy works for the Ministry. The twins are next in line. Finally last but not least is Ron. One year older and more protective of me than the Palace Guard is of Queen Elizabeth. He'll be the worst to get past."

"Chess master." Harry nodded, "I met him at the battle. He formed some of the strategies that kept me alive until I had to meet Voldemort. Genius in that kind of thing, he's in Auror training right?"

"Yep that's him." she grinned.

"All these Weasleys and I never put it together. I figured they were related just not that closely." Harry shook his head in mock exasperation.

"And now you know." she grinned and kissed him again.

"Ginny unhand our investor's Godson." Fred yelled from the doorway.

"No." she yelled over her shoulder and returned to kissing a grinning and chuckling Harry.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he stepped up beside Fred and saw the two on the floor kissing and trying to stop laughing.

"So totally unfair." Sirius said, "First girl he meets that is his age and he has some interest in, he gets a date and then a kiss at the end. He shouldn't have it so easy."

"It was not easy." Harry called back, "I had to fight to keep her attention when other suitors tried to steal her attention away."

"He was not a suitor." Ginny huffed and turned back to the door leaning against his shoulder, "He had to chase off Michael."

"I wish I could have seen that." George pouted, "Did he wet himself?"

"No Harry didn't introduce himself this time." Ginny giggled, "Next time we plan on doing just that."

"Next time?" Sirius asked.

"I doubt we'll see him on the next date but maybe one of the following." Harry shrugged, "I hope our relationship doesn't get out before we get to scare the pants off him. The press always seems to ruin my fun."

They were right that they didn't see the boy for several more dates. It was a Halloween celebration at the Weasley's home that brought the boy into contact with them again.

"What is he doing here?" Ginny hissed at Ron.

"George invited him." Ron said, "I tried to tell him not to but he just wouldn't listen. I told him Michael was an ex-boyfriend that was horrendous."

Harry started snickering and the two Weasleys looked at him in confusion, "George doesn't want to miss it."

Ron still looked confused but Ginny understood and gave an evil grin, "This is going to be sooo good."

"What?" Ron asked and Ginny quickly told him about their last meeting, "That's good; don't start until I get next to Hermione."

"Make sure Fred and George are near too." Ginny giggled, "They took the time to set this up they don't want to miss it."

She was right but she didn't know just how they were going to do it until the twins appeared at either side of Michael. She tried to hide her grin as they led him to the middle of the floor while giving Ginny the slightest of nods and a face that told her to look angry.

She schooled herself for a moment before stomping over to them with Harry in tow, "What is he doing here?"

"We can invite whomever we want." Fred said, most everyone was watching what was happening.

Before they could continue their fight Michael had his wand out and pointing it at Harry, "If it isn't the idiot who tried to hex me last time I tried to talk to my girlfriend."

"You know I don't remember that." Harry said, "I kind of remember a rat waving his wand in my face. I just took it to examine it. If I had considered hexing you it would have been done not just thought about."

"Is that a threat?" he yelled, "You all heard him threaten me."

"That wasn't a threat." Harry chuckled, "That was a statement. Although I have no doubt I could take you in a duel."

"You're full of hot air." Michael sneered, "You weren't even good enough to go to Hogwarts. Where did you end up Beauxbatons with the rest of the sissies?"

"Nope I was home schooled by my Godfather." Harry grinned, "Perhaps you've heard of him his name is Sirius Black."

"Ha now that's funny because his godson is Harry Potter. That was in the paper just last week." Michael laughed, "Don't try to tell me that's who you think you are."

"Well I did think so." Harry scratched his head then yelled, "Hey Sirius am I Harry Potter?"

"Yes pup has Ginny scramble your brains with her kisses again?" Sirius yelled from his spot by the door as he tried to keep the laughter in.

"No, I'm fine, this guys just doesn't believe it." Harry turned back around to find a pale and trembling boy with a puddle between his feet, "Ha you were right Gin he did wet himself."

"I think we'll just escort our guest back home." George grabbed one arm as Fred grabbed the other.

"Harry, can you take care of that spot please?" Fred indicated the puddle on the floor, "You did cause it after all."

"Sure." he waved his wand and the puddle disappeared. Music started and he turned to Ginny, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, but let's move about five or ten feet away first." she scrunched up her nose and tried to ignore the spot on the floor.


End file.
